Daughter of Hope and a Star
by legolin12
Summary: "Something had changed between them, a concordant truth that no one really noticed. She did notice it, but it was too late to question him. He had gone, and it wasn't likely that he would return, despite his promise.' A Fourth Age Middle Earth Fanfic. Under revision at this time, edited versions of the previous chapters will pop up soon.
1. Chapter 1

The arrow missed the target yet again. "Ada?" A high pitched voice complained. "Why can Eldarion hit the target when I cannot?" Aragorn smiled as he watched his son's arrow hit the mark.

"Well done, Eldarion!" The king picked up his six-year-old daughter saying,"Eldaria, you will be able to hit the target soon. I promise." He set her down and she ran to find her stray arrow as Eldarion skipped cheerfully to his father's side.

"Your mother was right, Eldaria is a little too weak for archery." Aragorn told him in a man-to-man tone.

"Yes, because I'm older and stronger than she is," Eldarion grinned. Aragorn knelt to be at his son's eye level.

"Eldarion, you must never compare yourself to Eldaria," He said frowning."You two have a special bond as twins, you mustn't break that. Understood?"

Eldarion looked confused."Yes, but-"

Aragorn took the hand of his daughter who had appeared at his side. "Good. Now, shall we all go and get ready for the banquet tonight?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 34 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria laughed as her arrow hit bull's eye again. "I've beaten you again, Eldarion!" Her brother glared at her and picked up his bow.

"I'm still better with a sword"

Eldaria nodded. "But I'm better with daggers!" Her face lit up with mischief. "Oh, and brother! I hear Eòthiriel is coming tonight!"  
>Eldarion hid his excitement in order to tease his sister. "Aye, I hear Elboron is among the young men fighting for your attention!"<p>

Eldaria froze, thinking of the young man who was convinced that he loved her. "Do you not know what our parents are scheming?" She frowned, a hint of anger underlining her tone. "It is no secret that they wish for Elboron and me to marry."

Eldarion looked surprised. "I'm sorry. The secret was kept from me."

Suitors were a sore subject for Eldaria. Being a princess of Gondor, many young princes zand noblemen wished for her hand, but Eldaria refused to choose any of them. She saw throught their greedy motives and it disgusted her. Elboron was different of course, he was a close childhood friend. But he was only a _friend_ to her despite his being convinced that they were meant for each other.

A horn sounded and Eldaria hurried to look down at the city. A party of Rohirrim followed by a group of Ithillien rangers entered through the gate, riding towards the palace. Eldaria looked at her clothes, the simple dress the made her look like any common woman.

"I'd better go and change. Mother would be mortified if anyone saw me looking like a servant!" She rolled her eyes slightly and turned towards her chambers, laughing again.

Eldarion caught her wrist. "Do you want me to talk with Father about not making you choose a husband?"

She sighed, "No," Eldaria said, almost forcefully. "I'll deal with it when the time comes, I suppose."

Glancing at the approaching horses, she hurried back toward her chambers, the happy afternoon forgotten due to her troubles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria twisted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to listen to Elboron's long one-sided conversations and wondering idly how late it was. Elboron rarely gave all his attention to one person, but when he did, you would come to dislike the conversation most cordially.

Though she knew it was rude to ignore a guest, Eldaria excused herself and left the large throne-room. Leaning against the wall, she breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the silence. Hoping no one would notice her absence, she closed her eyes, tired from the day's weapon training. She did not notice the footsteps approaching behind her

"My lady?" Her blue eyes flew open as she stared at an elf. She recognized him as one of the rangers that resided in Emyn Arnen.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Eldaria drew a shaky breath. "Yes, but it doesn't matter..." she trailed off. Curiosity got the better of her, and before the silence grew awkward, she asked, " I am Eldaria...you are?"

"I am Imrathon." He replied quietly.

"You are not from Gondor...are you?"

Imrathon smiled. "No, I come from the Woodland Realm."

Eldaria looked at him in surprise. "The Woodland Realm?"

He nodded. "I've been staying in Emyn Arnen, but have never been to Minas Tirith. I am rather lost...it's a very large city.

"Of course! Minas Tirith is one of the largest cities in Middle-Earth." Eldaria smiled fondly, for she loved her city and kingdom.

A voice was hear in the hall, causing Eldaria to sigh, and look for an escape.

"Lord Elboron is calling for you." Imrathon stated, wondering why she reacted to Elboron's voice so oddly.

Eldaria frowned, shaking her head. "I don't want to go back. Come with me," she urged suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling him off down a hallway. She had picked up a cloak from a passing servant and now led him outside. The sky shone bright with stars and they both stopped and gazed at the sky for a moment.

"Earendil's star..." Eldaria trailed off as she gestured towards the sky.

Imrathon glanced at the stars, before looking down at her. She looked at least partially elvish, but for all he knew or cared, all Gondorian court ladies could look like that. What was it, then, that puzzled him? Had he expected her to be stuffy and self-centered like the rest of the women he had conversed with that night? Why was she any different?

'Just a coincidence.' Imrathon told himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was different than what she claimed to be. He heard her sigh, as footsteps sounded behind them.

"Eldaria?"

She turned around, sudden colour in her cheeks. "Yes, Elboron?"

Frustration and partial annoyance filled Elboron's gray eyes, as he answered, "Why are you out here? It's a cold night, and you left me alone in the hall." He noticed Imrathon at Eldaria's side and surprised hurt covered up the frustration in his eyes.

"Eldaria?" He looked very surprised. "Who is this? What were you doing?

Eldaria looked startled. "No, I- This is...Imrathon. We were just talking. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Imrathon bowed to Elboron. "I am sorry, my Lord." He looked very confused, as began to walk away.

Elboron dismissed him with a wave of his hand, then took Eldaria's hand. Quickly, Eldaria pulled it away, blushing yet again in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Elboron, I did not mean..." Eldaria turned away, her eyes stinging, but not with tears. She took in her breath and contemplated saying more, but the look in Elboron's eyes told her that it would be useless - he had drawn his own conclusions, and talking about it now would seem to him only a confirmation of her guilt. Without realizing she did so, Eldaria found herself hurrying away, feeling hurt and confused, and altogether very unhappy. She must speak to Imrathon, she knew, lest trouble begin. He had not gone far.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving him a sheepish smile. "Elboron is very...protective. He was just shocked, seeing us... together...I'm not sure..."

Imrathon looked at her, a blank look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Eldaria let out a shaky laugh. "We had better get back to the banquet." she sighed. "I am going to be in trouble. Elboron will probably begin spreading rumors about the strange elf that was at my side..."

Imrathon began to laugh, and after regarding him with a small amount of surprise, she reluctantly joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

Eldaria and Imrathon hurried into the Throne-Room. Noticing the Elven-Ranger beside his sister, Eldarion sent an annoyed glance toward Eldaria.

Turning away to avoid Elboron, Eldaria sat down quickly, hoping that Elboron had not told her parents and Eldarion that she had left the banquet to speak with a lowly Elven-Ranger.

Unfortunately for Eldaria, her suspicions were correct, and soon after Aragorn made his way over to the table Eldaria was sitting at.

"Elboron told me that-" Eldaria cut him off quickly.

"We were merely talking. I went outside for a breath of fresh air, and Imrathon joined me. It's quite stuffy in here." She waved across the room to Imrathon who was being dragged into a conversation about the First Age. With a laugh she turned back to her father, the smile fading.

"You should give more attention to potential husbands." Aragorn admonished her.

Eldaria stared at him with a frustrated look.

"I'd rather not...think about marriage yet. I'm only 40!" Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but Eldaria spoke first.

"Lady Eówyn was only 24 when she met Lord Faramir, but not of the Dunedain, plus you said she was was young. Mother was in her thousands when she met you. Please. Let me choose for myself. I'm not ready to marry yet."

Aragorn sighed. "It is not customary to marry of choice in Gondor. However, I will speak with your mother."

Knowing that Aragorn would not change his mind quickly, Eldaria hurried from the Throne Room, well aware that Elboron was following.

She stepped into a hallway, and let tears of frustration and fear fill her eyes. She knew that deep down, she didn't truly love Elboron, and never would.

By the time Elboron reached her side, no traces of tears remained. Eldaria could see embers of jealousy in his eyes.

"Why? I thought you cared for me!"

"I care for you, as I would care for a brother. You are jealous, but for what? I wish to marry no one at this point."

An a hurt angry look darkened Elboron's features. "You love that Elf."

Taken aback, Eldaria stared at him. "No. I don't. I wish to befriend him, is there anything wrong with that?"

Before Eldaria could say more, a voice echoed through the hallway.

"Elboron? Elboron!" Miriel's soft voice rang until she spotted her brother.

"There you are! Father is looking for you, Elboron."

Nodding at his sister, Elboron turned to Eldaria. Taking her hand he said, "I'm not going to let you go. You will love someone before long, and I intend to be that person."

Dropping her hand, he looked straight into her eyes. Then turning, he walked back to the Throne Room.

Glancing gratefully at Miriel, Eldaria attempted to cool her flaming cheeks. Something told her that Miriel would not forget the scene she had just witnessed in a hurry.

"Well? What has my brother been saying that makes you blush?"

Eldaria jumped. "Miriel, you must not tell anyone! I don't want my father to think that Elboron is serious."

Miriel nodded. "He's serious, though. Last night I overheard him speaking to my parents about talking to your father about a possible engagement."

Eldaria looked at her incredulously. "Serious? He can't be! We are both too young-"

"Might want to speak quietly. I could hear you on the other side of the wall."

Miriel and Eldaria turned at the familiar voice. "Eóthiriel!" They cried in unison.

"It appears you have been talking about Elboron. What has my cousin been up to now?" Eóthiriel asked with a mischievous look. When Eóthiriel looked very mischievous, she looked exactly like her mother, Lothiriel. When she was angry, she looked like her father, Eómer. Now she looked like a cross between them both.

Eldaria sighed. "Well, my parents are pushing me, trying to get me to marry Elboron, and refusing to let me choose. And now Miriel is telling me that Elboron is actually serious...or thinks he is, anyway."

Seeing that Eldaria was very flustered, and didn't want to talk about Elboron, the girls changed the subject, strolling through the hallways talking about anything other than marriage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elboron saw his father and sister arguing from across the room. He saw his sister bite back a retort, and hurry from the Throne Room.

Eldarion made his way towards his father, then, noticing that Elboron was following Eldaria, he stepped behind a pillar. Quietly, he listened to Eldaria plead with Elboron to let go of all romantic notions.

Turning, he went back to the banquet, resolving to speak with his father later. By the time the last guest had retired, it too late to speak with Aragorn. "A few hours won't make a difference" yawned Elboron as he climbed the stairs to his room. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Eldaria would rue the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NOTE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria is 40 years old. But due to the longevity of her race, she has barely come of age. So bear this in mind for future chapters :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed into Eldaria's bedroom. Just as she opened her eyes, a knock sounded at her door.

"Eldaria!" She could hear the urgent note in her twin's voice.

"Coming!" She called. Grumbling about early mornings, she dressed quickly and hurried out of her room. Eldarion noticed the tired look on her face, and disappeared down the opposite hallway.

As she ran down the hall, Eldaria bumped into her father. "Good morning, Ada!" She greeted him, trying to forget the trouble of the day before. The smile faded quickly as she noticed the grave, purposeful look on his face.

At Aragorn's wordless command, she followed

"Last night Lord Farmir, Lady Eowyn, and Elboron spoke to your mother and me. As you know, Elboron is old enough to marry now." Aragorn held up his hand to stop Eldaria from her attempts at speaking. "Elboron is 37 - older than his father was when he married. He asks that you be his wife." Eldaria opened her mouth yet again, but Aragorn shook his head. "No, let me finish. Your mother and I, remembering the troubles before our marriage, have decided to give you two months to find someone to wed." He sighed. "I would prefer you choose Elboron now, to avoid two more months, but if you wish, you make take the time given. However, if you cannot choose within those months, your mother and I will choose Elboron.

"Please, Father..." She took a deep breath. "May I have six months?"

Aragorn frowned. "Eldaria, I would rather you marry fairly soon, because at some point most of the princes will be married. You are young, but most of the princes are not. Many of them are not of Numenorean blood. And it's safe to say that none of them are born of a half-Elf and a Dunedan. They will not have the longevity that you have. I will consider, but must say that I'd prefer you choose as quickly as possible."

Standing up, Eldaria replied, "I will take the two months to search, then." She hurried out of the library, trying not to cry. 'Two months! To find the one I am to spend the rest of my life with?' She thought, trying not to be angry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Eldaria found herself outside, practicing with her weapons. Whenever she was upset, worried or angry, she went outside and was able to vent all her emotions on a straw bale or a wooden target. Eldaria loved weapon training, to her brothers amusement. There were rarely occasions when anyone had to fight, and when there were, Eldaria had to stay behind.

Eldaria watched with satisfaction as her last arrow hit bulls-eye. A voice called her name and she turned to see Eldarion.

"What did Father want this morning?" Asked Eldarion, aware that he was asking a dangerous question.

Eldaria glared at him. "I came out here to forget about our conversation and here you are trying to make me talk about it." She picked up her bow, walking toward a fountain. "Father gave me two months to find someone to court. Of course, if I kept with tradition, we would still have a year at least until the wedding. But still...two months isn't very long." She paused at the edge of the fountain, then splashed the frigid water on her face with a shiver.

Eldarion could see why his father wanted her to marry. But he could also see why his sister was upset. 'Two months is barely enough time to get to know someone, let alone start courting that person'. Eldarion decided to vouch for Eldaria later. Aragorn had asked to speak with him that evening.

It didn't seem fair to Eldaria. No one was pressing Eldarion to marry, yet there were plenty of eligible princesses in the surrounding kingdoms. It was commonly known that Eldarion was courting Eóthiriel, the daughter of Queen Lothíriel and King Eómer, but even though they had been courting for a few months, no one ever brought up the word "marriage" to either of them. To Eldaria, it seemed that her twin should be the one to marry first.

"I'm sorry, Eldaria. I will speak to Father later, do you want me to ask him to extend your time?" Eldarion broke the silence.

Eldaria nodded. "Yes, ask him again if he will consider 6 months. I really don't enjoy the company of any of the princes. As much as Father will hate it, I see myself marrying beneath myself, to someone common, not royal.

Eldarion laughed. "I doubt you will find anyone who is not awed by your lineage. And I'm fairly sure that will keep them from associating with you."

With a sigh, Eldaria leaned against a wall. "You are right. But it would be a test of true love. If a man loved me enough to stand up to our father, I would know his love was true."

"Eldaria, if you are looking beyond the princes we generally associated with, you can't reveal your true lineage. At some point you'll have to, but if you meet a man that isn't royal, then your lineage will scare him away immediately. But when you reveal who your father is, if he loves you enough to stay with you, that says something about his character and if he is strong. It takes great strength for a common man to ask a king for his daughter's hand."

Eldaria laughed ruefully. "Seeing that I have no idea where to start, I'd better not worry about introducing a common man to our father. I haven't even found anyone yet. But it is good advice that I will keep in mind. Right now, I need time, time to find the one with whom I spend the rest my life with."

Eldarion glanced at the sky. "I'm sorry, I have to hurry. I promised some Elves that I would meet them in the library, and I'm already late!" He hugged his sister. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Eldarion turned away quickly, at the trusting look Eldaria gave him. He hoped that his promise was one that could be kept.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As she watched her brother hurry towards the library, Eldaria felt a tear slide down her cheek. Their childhood had been so simple, uncomplicated and happy, but of late, her life had contained many tears and much frustration. Eldaria turned away to collect her weapons, hoping that things would start to brighten up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Eldarion left the library hoping to find his father somewhere nearby. When he finally located Aragorn, his Father was busy talking to the Warden of the Houses of Healing.

It had started to rain and Eldarion couldn't go outside, so he decided to locate Elboron. He had promised to help Eldaria, and talking to Elboron was one way he could help.

Luckily, Elboron was sitting in the hallway outside the Throne-Room, sharpening his knives.

"There you are, Elboron!" Eldarion greeted his friend.

Elboron stood up, as he sheathed his knives. "Have you seen Eldaria? I saw her outside earlier, but the angry look on her face warned me to stay away. Now that it's raining, I have no idea where she went."

Knowing that he couldn't betray his sister, who was probably hiding somewhere, Eldarion shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't know where she went. But I'd like to talk with you. Do you have time to step into the library?"

The two young men sat down at the same table Eldaria and her father had sat down at earlier.

"My sister told me marriage is being suggested for you both." Eldarion said awkwardly.

Elboron's face lit up. "She said that? Well, yes, my parents and I spoke with your parents last night. I was hoping to arrange something before the anniversary of the King's return celebrations are over, but your parents wanted to speak with Eldaria first. Of course, they did seem to like the idea of the two of us."

Eldarion was at loss for words. "Don't you think it would be wise to wait awhile? Eldaria is still rather young, and she doesn't seem to fancy the idea of marriage yet."

Shaking his head, Elboron replied, "No, I myself don't want to wait any longer. At some point I will be old, even if Eldaria is still young"

With a sigh, Eldarion decided he did not know what more to say. He changed the subject to weapons, and the two young men spent the rest of the conversation talking about the new advancements in weaponry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria glanced at the sky, then hurried into the palace just as the first drops of rain began to fall. She struggled to contain her frustration, and hoped Eldarion could convince her father to give her more time.

Dropping her weapons off at the armory, Eldaria decided to look for Lady Eówyn after she changed into suitable clothing. Eówyn and Eldaria had similar personalities, and Eldaria had as always considered her an Aunt, even if they weren't closely related.

As soon as she had dressed in a proper court dress, Eldaria set off the find Eówyn. After just missing her in the library, Eldaria set off toward the Houses of Healing. Eówyn was a healer and was often found tending the ill and injured.

Eówyn turned at the sound of footsteps, then hugged her "niece."

"I haven't seen you the entire time we have been here!" Exclaimed Eówyn.

Eldaria laughed. "You haven't been here for more than a day, you know!" Then she said seriously, "do you have time for a conversation?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After awhile of chatting, Eówyn noticed that something was on Eldaria's mind.

"What's the matter, Eldaria?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"Father and Mother want me to marry!" Wailed Eldaria, then she realized she was speaking to Elboron's mother.

Eówyn smiled, remembering how hard it had been when she had come of age. "You don't want to marry?"

Eldaria stared at her. "No. I don't." She paused. "Does Elboron really want to marry me, or does he just think it would be a good match?"

"I think a little bit of both. He has expressed romantic feelings for you "

Eldaria sighed. "I'm sorry..." she began to cry. "I don't love him romantically... but I wish we could remain friends, like we were as children." She brushed a tear away.

Eówyn took in what Eldaria was saying. Elboron had led Faramir and herself to believe that Eldaria loved him too. 'The poor thing! Here we are suggesting marriage, when she doesn't even want to marry Elboron!'

"I'm very sorry, Eldaria. I myself though it would be an ideal match, and Elboron led me to believe that you cared for him also."

"I care about him, just not in a romantic way." Eldaria justified herself. "He has changed so much...Elboron is not the friend I once had. We were as close as siblings, until he left for Rohan. When he returned, nothing was the same."

"Eldaria, You have changed too. Do you not think your changes have made an impact on Elboron?"

Eldaria looked thoughtful. "Well...I HAVE changed a lot. I had just come of age when he returned, and I had lots of new responsibilities. I suppose, Elboron could have mistaken my newfound maturity and seriousness for love. Possibly as I overlooked his love as friendship.

Eówyn sighed. "I see. I will do what I can, but seeing that your parents favor the match too, I might not be able to change much."

Eldaria nodded. "Don't mention this to my parents. Father does want me to marry soon, but will be fair to me. He has been rather stressed of late, which tries his patience greatly. But Eldarion is going to speak with both of my parents. Would you be the one to express my feelings to Elboron? I have tried, but he won't listen. Plus, he thinks, I have no idea why, that I love an Elven Ranger that I met last night. Please tell Elboron that all I wish to do is befriend Imrathon. He seems lonely, and being new here, he knows no one."

Eówyn smiled at the girl. "Of course I will. Elboron mentioned that you were speaking to an Elf last night."

Eówyn changed the subject and the older woman and young woman spent the rest of the afternoon before the 2nd banquet chatting happily, not mentioning the problem of marriage and courtship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night after the banquet, Eówyn mentioned her conversation with Eldaria to her husband. Faramir was surprised to learn that Eldaria did not wish to marry Elboron.

"Why did Elboron say so?" He asked in frustration.

Eówyn sighed. "Eldaria thinks that he mistook her seriousness and maturity for love. I can see why she says that. Plus, Elboron hasn't known romantic love before. He is probably confused and unwilling to really listen to his heart.

Faramir grinned suddenly. "Like when you though you loved Aragorn, but you actually loved me instead?"

Eówyn laughed. "Elboron is very inexperienced. I think that he doesn't understand his heart yet. He is so much like me! I never understood my heart until I met you." She sighed. "It would have been a lovely match, though! I would have loved to have Eldaria as a daughter in law!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Late that night, Eldaria stood at the window, looking up at the stars. She wondered if Eówyn had spoken to Elboron yet. She had been disappointed that Eldarion had not gotten the chance to speak with their father that day.

Eldaria lay down on her bed, glad that she had only one more day of celebrations to attend. When Elboron left, she would be free to look for the one she loved. If luck was with her, Eldarion could convince their parents to let her wait a while or, at least give her six months over the original two. With these hopeful thoughts, Eldaria fell asleep, to dream of happier days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, after breakfast, Eldarion hurried to his father's study. He could tell that Eldaria was disappointed that he hadn't got the chance to speak with Aragorn yesterday, but today Eldarion wasn't going to let her down.

Arwen was talking to Aragorn by the time Eldarion reached the study.

"Father, Mother, can we have a quick conversation?" Eldarion asked.

Arwen smiled. "Of course, my son. What do you need?"

"Yesterday Eldaria and I spent some time in the morning talking. She asks you to please consider giving her six months over the original two, to find someone to marry. In all honesty, I am convinced that Eldaria doesn't want to marry Elboron, and that her heart is warning her not to." Eldarion finished abruptly.

Arwen looked at her husband question in her eyes. Aragorn cleared his throat. "Why didn't Eldaria come herself?"

"She, uh, she didn't think it would make much of a difference." Eldarion offered.

Aragorn smiled. He loved how close his twins were, they always looked after each other. "Your mother and I spoke for a while last night, and have come to the conclusion that two months isn't very long. Therefore, you may tell Eldaria this: she has six months to choose a husband, starting tomorrow."

Eldarion smiled. "She will be so glad, Father!"

Aragorn nodded. "Tell her to meet me in the library tomorrow."

Eldarion bowed and hurried to find his sister.

Arwen gave her husband a laughing look. "You always do give in to our children, don't you?"

Aragorn grinned. "No, not always. But much stress has lifted today and I'm in a generous mood."

They both laughed, and Arwen hurried out to attend to her duties.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldarion went straight to the garden where Eldaria was walking and told her of their Father's decision.

A look of relief flooded Eldaria's face. "Six months is much more reasonable! Thank you for speaking with Father, Eldarion!"

Her brother grinned. "Glad to be of service! Oh, Father wants to speak with you tomorrow morning. Don't forget." He pulled Eldaria's hair.

"Eldarion! I don't forget anything! And _please! _Don't pull my hair!" His sister glared at him, then they both burst into laughter. Eldaria hugged her brother, then hurried along the path, away from her brother.

As she walked through the garden, Eldaria noticed a figure sitting on a bench, his head bowed in grief. She realized that it was Imrathon.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping nearer to him.

Immediately his head jerked up, traces of sadness still lining his face. "I'm fine." He said quickly, seeing the concern in Eldaria's eyes. He stood up, hoping that she hadn't seen the tear that had slid down his cheek as he sat there.

"I envy you." He said suddenly, grief filling his eyes. "You have parents who love you, a close brother, a safe home."

Eldaria looked up in surprise. "You know who I am, then?"

He nodded. "I know Eldarion by sight, and your father invited me to stay in Minas Tirith for a while."

"What did you mean? You said that you envied me. Do you not have family in the Woodland Realm?"

"I do...but haven't seen my mother for years. I left when...my brother died. That was 60 years ago."

Eldaria bowed her head. "I am sorry. What happened to your brother?"

Quickly, Imrathon looked away. "Nothing." He bowed to her, then hurried away.

Eldaria's eyes followed him as he hurried away. His brother was clearly a sore subject. With a sigh, Eldaria turned to return to the palace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Imrathon hurried away from the inquisitive princess. 'Why she need to know!' He fought to push back memories of the battle in which he had lost his brother, but they returned anyway.

_They were fighting before the gates of the Woodland Realm, fighting off the assualt of the forces of Dol Guldur. The orcs swarmed around them. Landion grinned at his younger brother, knowing how they had dreamed of the day when they could fight side-by-side in battle._

_The battle was going ill, until the tide turned. Imrathon turned with a victorious smile, then watched in horror as an arrow struck Landion in the chest._

_Quickly, Imrathon knelt at his brother's side, wishing he had played more attention to healing techniques when he was a boy. Now, it was too late, and Landion was fading quickly._

_"Landion, no! Please!" Unbidden tears fell from Imrathon's eyes._

_"Let me go, brother." Landion smiled through his pain. "Don't, no matter what, don't get killed. Don't try to follow me like you did as a child." A tear trickled down Landion's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't protect you now."_

_Before Imrathon could say anything, Landion's spirit left his body, leaving Imrathon shocked, and utterly alone._

Imrathon shook his head to clear the memories. Nothing had hurt him more, not even the painful wound that he had received afterwords, than the death of his brother. They had always been so close. And even though it had been 60 years since his brothers death, the grief and pain were as fresh as if the battle had been yesterday.

The sound of laughter caused Imrathon to look up, and he saw Elboron and Miriel jesting and racing each other around. Imrathon dropped his head, wishing more than ever than Eldaria had not seen him earlier.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria bit her lip, wondering what she had said to make Imrathon angry. 'Was he angry?' She wondered, 'Or just upset.'

Eldaria headed towards the armoury to get her weapons. On the way there she bumped into Elboron.

Elboron looked at her, then tried to brush past her. Eldaria barred his way.

"What is the matter, my friend?" She asked seeing an emotion that she did not recognize in his eyes.

"Nothing." He began, then burst out, "Two nights ago...forgive my angry actions. I, uh, I might have had a little to much wine, which clearly affected my attitude. Will you forgive me?"

Eldaria smiled. "Of course, Elboron." She resisted the urge to hug him, sensing something other than an apology in his voice.

Relief washed over his face, and Elboron started to speak, thought better of it and hurried away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria watched Elboron hurry off with a sigh. She hoped she hadn't said anything the encourage Elboron's affections. Trusting that Eówyn had or would speak with him, Eldaria went to the armory.

Eldaria could not concentrate. None of her arrows hit bulls eye, some of them barely hit the target. If frustration, Eldaria returned her bow the the armory. She couldn't forget the grieved look on Imrathon's face earlier.

She shook her head to clear her memory, then returned to the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Eldaria found the 3rd banquet much more enjoyable. Imrathon and Eldarion engaged her in a long discussion about the War of the Ring. Imrathon shared his own experiences, until it came to the assault on the Woodland Realm. He froze up, and Eldarion changed the subject.

Elboron was very courteous, and made a point to stay away from the wine. Eldaria could tell that Eówyn had spoken with him, for when he looked at her, she could see the hurt in his eyes that he desperately tried to hide.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Eldaria rose early in order to see her friends off. She hugged Miriel saying, "you have to come visit me as soon as you can!"

Miriel nodded. "I'm going to miss you. Make sure to stop in Emyn Arnen this spring, during your trip. I'll be looking for you!"

Eldaria waved to her friend as she mounted her horse. Quickly, she turned at the sound of Elboron's voice.

"I had hoped we could arrange an engagement during these celebrations. I'm sorry that we couldn't."

Eldaria sighed. "Your mother spoke to you." She raised her eyes to his. "Thank you for understanding." She felt his hand clasp hers.

"I'm not going to forget about you, nor change my feelings for you. But I do understand. I-If anything changes...tell me."

Eldaria bowed her head, and he released her hand. Mounting his horse he followed his family, without looking back.

Eldaria felt a hand on her shoulder. Eóthiriel grinned mischievously at her, looking exactly like her mother. "Don't worry. Elboron will forget. I learned that quickly when he stayed with us."

An odd look spread over Eldaria's face. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? It's nice to exactly how much Elboron cared for me!"

A horrified look came over Eóthiriel's face. "That's not-not what I meant!"

Eldaria laughed ruefully. "I know, I was jesting." She hugged the girl who she had always considered a younger sister. "I'll miss you. Come back soon!"

Eóthiriel nodded, and hurried over to her father who was waiting to leave. "Farewell!" She called.

Elfwine and Lothíriel waved from their horses as they rode out of the city.

Aragorn and Arwen remained to wish their guests well, but Eldaria and Eldarion snuck away, not enjoying the crowd of horses, traveling supplies and guests.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria and Eldarion walked towards the armory, then took a shortcut through the guards quarters. The guards grinned, for they were all fond of the royal children.

Eldaria knew most of them by name, but was surprised to see Imrathon among the guards.

"Why are you here?" She asked, looking confused.

"Your father asked me to join the guard of Minas Tirith. I was trained to be a guard, but Ithillien has more than enough guards. So I will work here instead." Imrathon laid his sword aside and turned to face her.

"I will see you often, then." Eldaria smiled. "My father's guards are rarely idle."

Imrathon smiled ruefully. "Good. It will keep my mind off-" he paused. "Bad memories."

Looking around, as if searching for something to say, Eldaria asked, "What watch do you have?"

Imrathon grinned. "Suppertime to midnight. I'm glad. It's my favorite watch."

Eldaria shook her head. "Definitely not mine! I like the shortest watch possible!"

"Yes, the shortest watches are generally better, but not in this land. The stars are so bright at night, and the sky is so clear. It's worth a long watch."

Eldarion tapped his sister on the shoulder. She nodded at her brother, then turned back to Imrathon. "May I join you tonight? I like to walk outside after supper, but no one ever wants to come with me. It's rather lonesome."

Imrathon nodded. "I will see you tonight, then."

He watched Eldaria hurry after her brother, wondering why she payed so much attention to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria and Eldarion practiced archery for a while, then Eldaria set her bow aside in frustration.

"I haven't been hitting bulls eye like I used to. I barely hit the target! What's wrong with me?" She said, rather angrily.

"Eldaria, I have noticed that you aren't concentrating at all. You just release the arrow and hope for the best. That's not the right way to do it, nor the way Father and Legolas taught you."

With a sigh, Eldaria walked to a bench and sat down. Eldarion followed her and sat down next to her.

"Eldaria, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

Eldaria began to cry, letting tears roll down her cheeks. She had never kept anything from Eldarion, and wasn't about to now either. "I'm frightened. I'm afraid I won't meet the right person within six months. Then I'll be forced to choose between Elboron and any other person. I-I have a feeling in my heart that I've already met the person I should marry. But- I'm frightened. I've met so many princes lately...how do I know I've chosen the right one?"

Eldarion saw the fright in his sister's eyes. In fact he had noticed it ever since she had been given two months to choose a husband. Even now, that she had six months, he still saw it. "Eldaria. Don't worry. Father is a fair man. If you express your feelings to him when the six months are up, then chances are, he will understand. After all he went through when courting mother, he will be the most likely to be fair."

He placed his arm around Eldaria's shoulders. "Don't. Just don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Eldaria looked gratefully at her brother. She felt a pain in her chest, thinking about how Imrathon had mentioned his dead brother, such grief filling his eyes. Eldaria didn't know what she would do if she lost Eldarion. He had always supported her, and been there for her.

Seeing Eldaria calm down, the fear leaving her eyes, Eldarion spoke up. "Our trip this year. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Eldaria brightened visibly."We are leaving in a week, right?"

"We are. But, I have a suggestion. You mentioned the other day that you wanted to travel beyond Ithillien and Minas Tirith. We could travel together to Dol Amroth, and other places."

Eldaria looked up. "Did you mention this to father yet?"

"Last night. He agreed, but said that we would need to take one or two guards for safety."

With a sigh, Eldaria replied, "I have no objection. Let's confirm our plans with Mother and Father. Do you have a preferred guard that you trust?"

"I was thinking about asking Imrathon to come. He is definitely used to traveling about and you don't seem to mind his company too much." He grinned mischievously.

Eldaria pretended to glare at her brother. "Very well. I will ask him if he'd like to come along tonight."

The meaning of her brother's comment about her not minding Imrathon's company hit her, and she hurried into the palace with pink cheeks, leaving her brother to collect her weapons in addition to his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I'm slightly nervous how this chapter will be received.

Even if you don't like it, please drop a review, I'd be glad to take any critique/idea.

Hannon le to my AWESOME readers!

-Legolin


	7. Chapter 8

During supper that evening, Arwen noticed that Eldarion and Eldaria both had something on their mind.

"Eldaria, Eldarion, what's the matter? You seem distracted." She asked, clearly concerned.

Eldaria opened her mouth to speak, then looked at Eldarion, willing him to speak.

"Eldaria and I spoke about traveling farther during our trip next week. Do we have your consent to travel beyond Minas Tirith and Ithillien, Father?"

Aragorn saw the hopeful looks on their faces, and had not the heart to turn them down. "Very well, my children. Have you chosen a guard to take with you? I cannot let you go that far without someone the guard you."

Eldaria spoke up. "Eldarion and I thought to bring Imrathon, as he is the most likely to have traveled about. He told us last night that he hasn't been in his homeland for 60 years. Any objections Father?"

Aragorn caught Eldarion's eye, and his son shrugged, not knowing why Aragorn was questioning Eldaria's judgement.

"I trust all of my guards," began Aragorn. "I do not know Imrathon as well as some of them, but Faramir had a very high opinion of him, so yes, if that is your wish, he may go as your guard."

Eldaria smiled. "Thank you Father. I will ask him to come tonight."

Aragorn looked confused. "Tonight?"

"I told him I would join him for a while tonight when he's on watch."

Eldarion looked up. "I will go with you, Eldaria." He turned to his Father. "May I be excused?"

Aragorn nodded his consent. "Now, do not press Imrathon into coming with you. He is new here, and might not want to leave so soon."

The twins agreed, and hurried towards the watch tower.

Arwen looked at her husband. "It seems like yesterday when they were born!"

Aragorn grinned. "I wish they would stop growing! It's hard to believe that the are 40 already!"

"I wish I could say the same. Eldaria is obviously a woman now. Every time I see her, I am surprised how much she looks like my mother. If she had blonde hair, Eldaria would look nearly identical to my mother."

Aragorn stood up, running his hand through his greying hair. "I have a stack of papers waiting to be read. I guess I'll have to do some work."

"Welcome to being a king!" Laughed Arwen, kissing her husband's cheek.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the night was rather cold. She glanced at the sky, and took in the lovely view of stars.

Aragorn had told his children of the days when no stars could be seen from Minas Tirith. Eldaria had always been glad that she had been born after the War. She had always supposed her love of stars came from her Elvish side.

Eldarion reached her side, begging her to hurry up. "You will run into something if you keep staring at the sky like that."

Eldaria pretended to roll her eyes. "I think not. I never run into things!"

Eldarion stepped in front of her. I think, _dear sister,_ that you did just run into something."

Pushing her brother aside, Eldaria sped up, and raced her brother to the tower.

Imrathon heard steps on the stairs, then a feminine laugh. 'Eldaria said she would join, me didn't she!' Imrathon thought.

He turned, and saw Eldaria and Eldarion hurrying towards him.

"There you are, mellon nin!" Eldarion grinned.

Eldaria reached Imrathon's side, staring up at the sky.

"Oh, how beautiful!" She gasped, looking up at the sky. Eldaria had forgotten how beautiful the stars looked from the watch tower.

Imrathon looked down at her, seeing the light in her eyes. Now he understood her love of the stars, for now he knew of her lineage, and that she was part Elven.

Eldaria noticed his look, and quickly turned away the hide her flushed face. She gestured for Eldarion to speak.

"Imrathon, next in a few days, we will be traveling to the surrounding cities and lands. Eldaria and I go on a trip alone every spring, but this year we want to go farther, and Father wants us to bring a guard along. Would you come with us?"

Imrathon nodded. "If you want me to, I will go with you."

"It is your choice." Eldaria spoke up. "Father is adamant that we don't force you into coming."

"No, you are not forcing me." Imrathon smiled at her. "I do miss being able to wander through the woods, but that isn't part of a guards job. My brother and I used-" He stopped.

"Are you sure?" Eldarion asked. A mischievous grin spread over his face. "My sister isn't the most pleasant traveling companion. She is _always_ complaining about the cold, the insects..." he grinned at her.

Imrathon tried not to laugh at the look on Eldaria's face, but couldn't help it.

"I don't complain. I enjoy being out of doors." Replied Eldaria calmly. "As I recall, it was Eldarion who was complaining last time."

It was Eldarion's turn to sputter, and this time, Imrathon turned away with a pained look on his face. Eldaria grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked.

With great difficulty, Imrathon pushed the painful memories to the back of him mind. "I'm fine."

Eldaria realized that he was thinking about his brother. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, then, we are leaving in two days." Eldarion announced. Eldaria stared at him.

"What? We are leaving in seven days."

Eldarion grinned. "Father said that we should leave early in order to be back by May. Of course, it our choice, but depending on where we go, we might be gone all of April. Is that alright with you, Imrathon?"

"I can leave whenever you are ready, my Lord."

Eldarion grinned. "Just call me Eldarion. I have a hard time recognizing my name when it has a 'lord' attached to it."

Imrathon looked doubtful. "I'm a guard, are you sure that's proper?"

"All the guards call me by my plain name, the same with Eldaria."

Imrathon nodded slowly. "I will be ready to leave in two days then. Thank you for asking me to come. I think I will enjoy a trip."

He glanced at Eldaria, who said. "Meet us at the stables on the morn after next."

Imrathon smiled in return, and turned back to his post. A strange feeling tugged at his heart as he watched the twins hurry down the tower. 'Why do they make an effort to be kind to me?' He wondered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldarion lay awake in bed well past the first watch of the night. He had noticed concern in his sister's eyes as she asked Imrathon is he was alright. He had also noticed affection in Imrathon's eyes as he looked at Eldaria.

"Just my imagination." Muttered Eldarion. He resolved not to say anything to anyone about his suspicions, for, as he thought about it, neither his sister or his friend seemed aware of their feelings for each other. _Yet._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Again, I'm not sure how this chapter will be received. It was approved by a few friends already, but then, we do not all have the same opinion. **

**Part of the reason I'm speeding the story up a bit, I'm trying the capture people's interest, not just have entire chapters of the twins practicing archery. I've got to keep it interesting! So this particular chapter is for a sped up edition of this story ;)**

**So don't kill me for putting (hidden) romance in it! **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW AND READ! It means so much to me :)**

**-Legolin :)**


	8. Chapter 9

Imrathon hurried from the guards quarters in a hurry. King Elessar had summoned him to the throne-room to go over some things about the trip. Imrathon sighed. He had no idea why Eldaria and Eldarion had chosen _him _over the other guards who they knew better. He wondered if the king was giving him a test in order to see whether he was a faithful guards. Imrathon supposed traveling with the twins was a test of patience, or used to be, anyways.

Aragorn looked up as the elven-ranger entered the throne-room. "Good morning, Imrathon."

Imrathon looked up at the king. "My Lord." He acknowledged Aragorn.

"I hope my children did not force you to come with them. They can be rather...overbearing at times."

Imrathon smiled. "No, they didn't force me...I don't mind traveling about at all. I've done it for years."

Aragorn gestured for Imrathon to sit on the bench next to him. "I traveled about for half my life and now am bound to this city. I understand about wanting to travel, but my children do tend to argue after a few days. And it can test your patience greatly."

"I think they will behave." Imrathon replied. "They seem mature enough, and they _are _old enough to know better."

Aragorn smiled. "Very well. I trust that should the need arise, you will defend them to your dying breath?"

Imrathon flinched. Whenever anyone mentioned a dying breath, his thoughts returned to the battlefield where he lost Landion. "Yes, my Lord." He whispered, the words barely audible.

"This seems to frighten you?" Aragorn asked, wondering if this ranger was faint-hearted.

"No, it does not frighten me. It brings back bad memories, that is all."

Aragorn nodded. "I do not think you will be attacked. There are robbers, yes, but few of them will attack those with weapons."

"It is best to be cautious." Imrathon replied, wisely.

"That is why I am sending a guard. Queen Arwen insists that Eldaria and Eldarion must be back by the first of lótessë. Do not let them try to convince you to let them stay. They will try to."

Imrathon smiled, remembering how his mother said the same to Landion when they left home after their father died. The memory of his father caused Imrathon's smile to fade.

_"No!" His mother's wail could be heard throughout the forest. "Not my husband!" Narylfiel cried, tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around her eldest son, still sobbing._

_Imrathon witnessed this from the corner of the room. His father had left with a group of Elven archers to fight in the battle that would later be named: The Battle of the Five Armies. Urúvion had not returned, and had left a wife and two grown sons to grieve him._

Imrathon pushed the memory from his mind and turned to the king. "Is there anything else I need to know in order to protect Eldaria and Eldarion best?"

"You have had training as a healer?" Aragorn inquired.

"Yes, recent training, but training nonetheless. Should the need arise, I will be able to take care of most wounds."

Aragorn nodded. "I am entrusting you with the lives of those dearest to me. Should anything happen to either of my children, you are to go to the realm closest to your location, preferably Emyn Arnen. The rulers in the surrounding realms will help you."

Imrathon stood up. "Should anything happen, I will do everything in my power to save them."

"I am glad that you are a responsible ranger. I trust you." Aragorn told him. "I would suggest you pack warm clothes and an extra blanket. The nights in this land tend to be cold."

"Thank you for your trust, my Lord. I will not let you down." Imrathon bowed and left the throne-room.

Aragorn watched the ranger leave. 'He is so much like me.' Aragorn thought. 'Though I suspect much grief lies in his heart.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria tossed her pack of clothes onto her bed, and left her room. Tomorrow morning they were leaving! She grinned in excitement, for she loved long trips.

Eldaria ran towards the armory, hoping to find her brother there. Just as she stepped into the building, Eldarion jumped out from behind a pillar, causing his sister to jump back in surprise.

"Oh, Eldarion! Why did you do that." She asked, catching her breath after being startled.

"I just wanted to test your bravery." Eldarion joked. His demeanor became serious. "You do know that there are robbers on the road?"

"Yes, I do. But I do not fear them. We have had much more training in weapons, plus we have had the best instructors." She stepped around her brother and lifted her bow from its hook. "I'd better make sure I have corrected my archery skills!"

Eldarion picked up his bow, and followed his sister. "Eldaria, are you sure you want to leave _now?_"

Eldaria slowed her pace. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you only have six months until you have to pick a suitor. Do you really want to waste a month?"

Eldaria sighed. "I'm not wasting a month. The places we are traveling to are home to potential suitors-"

"Like Elboron?" Eldarion cut her off.

"Well, no, but-"

"Eldaria, you can't use this trip to escape reality. When we return, there will be a banquet for Father's coronation anniversary. All the suitors you want to forget about will be there." Eldarion looked at her unhappy face.

"It will work out. We _are _visiting Dol Amroth, there are plenty of eligible men there." Eldaria offered.

"The ones you used to make fun of. Eldaria, look at me!"

Eldaria obliged, shifting her weight so she could hold her bow upright.

"Are you trying to test Elboron's love? As in pretending to ignore his feelings?"

Shock filled Eldaria's features. It took a moment for her to find her voice. "No. I am not." She said quietly. "I need you to understand this, as my brother you should have already realized that I do not love Elboron romantically. I wish we could remain friends, but we can never be anything more. Can you not see that?"

Eldarion remained silent for a moment, then said, "If you want to remain friends with Elboron you can't do this to him."

Eldaria sighed. "I have no choice. I will _not _marry a man I do not love." She turned and walked swiftly towards the wooden archery target.

Knowing better than to persist talking about Elboron to Eldaria, Eldarion followed her, silently perfecting his own archery skills. This went on for awhile, neither twin speaking, until Eldarion broke the silence.

"If I offended you, forgive me. I spoke to help you, not to hurt you."

Eldaria set her bow aside, blinking the tears in her eyes away. "You are forgiven. I understand why you are trying to help me sort out my feelings, but please, don't. It only makes things worse."

Eldarion nodded. "I will bear that in mind." He picked up his bow and headed to the armory, leaving his sister to practice on her own. 'Women's mood swings!' He muttered. 'I never know whether she is mad at me, or whether she's just being sensitive!'


	9. Chapter 10

Eldaria slept-in late the next morning, knowing that she never slept well when traveling. By the time she met Eldarion and Imrathon at the stables, it was nearly noon.

Imrathon recalled his conversation with the King and turned to the twins. "We are only going to visit Dol Amroth and Ithillien, right?"

Eldaria paused. "Do we have enough time to travel to Rohan?"

"Not unless we leave Ithillien early." Eldarion replied.

Eldaria grinned at her brother. "That's too bad. Elfwine and _Eóthiriel_ will miss us!" She led her horse from the stables and stuffed her saddlebags with her pack.

Aragorn and Arwen stood, watching this exchange with a smile.

"I'm afraid that something will happen to them!" Admitted Arwen.

"They will be fine. Eldaria and Eldarion are capable of many things and I trust their judgment. Besides, what can possibly happen to them!?" He hugged his wife, then turned to their children.

"Namarie, Mama!" Eldaria embraced her mother with a smile. Arwen hugged her twins and whispered, "I love you! Be safe."

The twins hugged their Father, then mounted their horses.

"Be careful, and be sure to return by the first of lótessë!" Aragorn called.

Eldaria smiled. "We will! Namarie, Ada!"

Aragorn turned to Imrathon, who was waiting to mount his horse. "Protect them. Word has reached me that some rohirric bandits are on the road again."

"I have warded off many bandits. Still, I will keep a watchful eye out for them." Imrathon replied.

Aragorn smiled. "Hannon le."

Imrathon mounted his horse, and began to ride out of the city.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By evening, the travelers were halfway to Emyn Arnen. Imrathon had asked that they camp for the night, since he felt it was dangerous to travel at night.

After supper, they sat around the fire sharing memories.

"When we were little, Eldarion used to tell me that there were goblins under my bed." Laughed Eldaria. "So, every night, I made my father check under my bed, and kill the goblins."

Eldarion grinned. "Eldaria believed _everything _I said."

"Actually, as I recall, I terrified you when I said that there was a dragon in your closet." Eldaria returned, laughing at the expression on her brother's face.

"I imagine your father had to deal with a lot of nightmares and imaginary foes." Imrathon smiled, as a vision of the king crawling under his daughter's bed filled his mind.

"I'm afraid he did!" Eldarion chuckled.

Eldaria tossed a log on the fire. "Who wants to take first watch?"

Eldarion spoke up before anyone else had a chance. "I'll take the watch from now to midnight."

Imrathon nodded. "Very well. I'll take the watch from midnight until right before dawn."

"What about me? I can take a watch too!" Eldaria frowned. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take my share of watches."

"It's not that. With bandits about, is rather be on the safe side, and it's not right to leave a woman to the mercy of raiders, especially ones that are stealth. I have dealt with Rohirric bandits before, and they strike quietly, so as to only bother the person on watch. If you insist, you may join one of us during our watch, but I'd rather you share a watch, not have your own." Imrathon replied, a faint tone of worry in his voice.

Eldaria looked annoyed, but did not argue. "I will join Eldarion, then."

Imrathon nodded again, and walked over to his bedroll.

After a while of silence, Eldaria whispered, "Are robbers _that _dangerous, Eldarion?"

Eldarion frowned at the frightened tone of her voice. "It Depends. There aren't many Rohirric bandits, but the few that exist are very dangerous. Why do you ask? Are you frightened?"

"No, I just wondered." Eldaria worked hard to hide the quiver in her voice, but Eldarion still detected it.

"Don't worry. We can fend off nearly anything." He boasted.

"I'm not worrying. I just wondered how big of a threat they posed to us." Eldaria leaned against a tree.

By the time Eldarion thought to reply, Eldaria had fallen asleep, a faint smile on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria rose early the next morning, just as the first rays of sun spread over the valley. She rolled up her bedroll, and stuffed in back into the saddlebags.

Imrathon smiled at her as she nudged her brother awake. "You do know you fell asleep last night? I'm glad I didn't give you a watch of your own!" Imrathon joked.

"I fell asleep only because I knew someone else had the watch. If it was only me on watch, then I would be more attentive." She returned the smile, and knelt to open the pack of food.

With a grin, she tossed some bread to the sleepy Eldarion, who couldn't catch it, and had to scramble to prevent it from falling in the dirt.

Imrathon caught his bread, and stood up to help pack up their camp. Within a few minutes, they were ready to leave.

"If we ride hard we can reach Emyn Arnen by noon, right?" Eldaria asked.

"Yes, just after noon." Imrathon replied, helping Eldaria mount her horse.

Eldaria waited for her brother to mount, then rode behind Imrathon towards Emyn Arnen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miriel burst into Elboron's room, nearly jumping in excitement. "Eldaria has come! With Eldarion and one of Father's old rangers."

Quickly, her brother rose and hurried into the courtyard where Eldaria was dismounting.

"Miriel!" cried Eldaria, hugging her friend. "It's so good to see you!" She turned to Imrathon. "I'm sure you've seen Miriel before, but Miriel, this is Imrathon, he's our guard during this trip."

"You were, if I remember correctly, one of my Father's rangers?"

"Yes, my Lady." Imrathon answered.

Eldaria turned at the sound of Elboron calling her name.

"Why did you come?" He asked.

Eldaria paused. "To visit dear friends, of course! Unfortunately we cannot stay for more than a few days."

Elboron started to say something, then thought better of it. "We will enjoy your visit, short though it may be."

Miriel sensed tension between her brother and friend, and quickly changed the subject.

"Come, I'll take you up to my parents. Mother will be so glad to see you!"

Eldaria followed her friend, falling into step beside Imrathon. He smiled at her, then frowned, for Elboron was clearly disturbed to see the women he thought he loved beside another man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REPLY TO GUEST REVIEW FROM LAUREL: I'm glad you like it :) I've actually based Eldaria and Eldarion's relationship off my relationship with my older brother. We are very close in age, and have been often mistaken for twins :D**

**Here's the update ;)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO R&R! I NOW HAVE 30 reviews, HOORAY!**

**-Legolin**


	10. Chapter 11

Eowyn looked up as her children entered the library. She stood up quickly, and exclaimed, "Eldaria! Eldarion!" She hugged them, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Eldaria and Eldarion! What a pleasant surprise!" She hugged Eldaria and smiled at Eldarion.

Eldaria smiled. "We can't stay more than one week...but we'll make the best of it, right?"

Eówyn noticed the look on her son's face. "What brings you here? Did you change your mind?"

Eldaria sighed. "We decided to travel earlier than usual, because we wanted to travel to Dol Amroth this year."

Miriel saw the look on her friend's face and whispered to her mother, "She obviously didn't change her mind. Let's send them off to their rooms so they can get settled."

Eówyn nodded. "Follow Freda here," She gestured to her maid. "She will lead you to your rooms."

The guests obliged, completely unaware of the looks that their hosts proceded to exchange.

A while later, Eldaria was wandering aimlessly in the garden, Imrathon joining her.

"Do you want to see the Tower of Emyn Arnen? We rebuilt it before we left for the celebrations in Minas Tirith." He asked her.

Eldaria felt a faint blush rising, as she pondered why Imrathon had asked her. "Yes, I'd like to see how different it looks. Father has seen it, but I have not been in Ithillien for awhile."

She followed Imrathon up the stairs leading to the top of the tower. By the time they reached the top level, Eldaria sank onto a bench, obviously tired.

"That's a lot of stairs!" She exclaimed.

Imrathon smiled. "I know. Still, it's worth it." He led her to edge of the tower. "Look!"

Eldaria leaned against the short wall that kept her from falling off the tower. "Oh my..." she gasped, staring at the endless land that stretched out before her. "How long did it take you to rebuild this?"

"I joined the Rangers last summer, and worked with them to finish it. I believe it took nearly three years from start to finish."

Eldaria nodded. "I see. Mother and I went to Annuminas. I returned just before winter." She turned to Imrathon. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you what Gondor looked like from so high up." Imrathon answered simply. It's beautiful when the stars are out."

"I want to see it!" Eldaria cried eagerly. "Will you show me tonight?"

Imrathon started to answer, but was cut off by a voice calling Eldaria's name. "I'm afraid I can't. Why don't you ask Elboron instead?"

Eldaria detected that something was wrong the way he said it. He started to walk towards the stairs.

"Imrathon...wait!" She cried, following him.

Imrathon turned, waiting for her to continue.

"Elboron isn't interested in stars, though he pretends to be. It won't be enjoyable with him. Will you please join me?"

Imrathon gave her a searching look, then said, "Very well. Though, if Elboron becomes angry, then do not find me at fault. I do to want to provoke his anger."

Eldaria laughed, and with one last glance at the countryside of Gondor, turned to follow her friend down the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldarion frowned. He couldn't find his sister anywhere. Normally she stayed near him when they traveled. With an annoyed sigh, he hurried down another path and bumped into Miriel.

"I'm so sorry, Miriel, I didn't hear you." Eldarion apologized.

"It doesn't matter, it was I who bumped into you."

Eldarion smiled, then asked, "Where is my sister?"

"I saw Eldaria and Imrathon climbing up the stairs on the tower. I believe Elboron followed them."

"In that case, we'd better follow Elboron, he's bound to be mad."

Miriel looked confused, then began to laugh. "Honestly, I don't think Eldaria and Imrathon are in love. Eldaria would have told me. Still, Elboron isn't a jealous person...but might take Eldaria and Imrathon's friendship the wrong way."

Laughing, Eldarion grabbed her hand and raced to the stairs saying, "Poor Eldaria, Elboron is going to be pretty upset!"

When they reached the fifteenth level, they heard voices. Putting a finger to his lips, Eldarion crept to a hiding place behind a pillar. Elboron was speaking with Eldaria and Imrathon.

"Imrathon, I would like to speak with Eldaria, _alone._"

Imrathon gave Eldaria a questioning look, filled with concern. She nodded slightly, and with a sigh, turned to Elboron.

Imrathon turned and quickly exited to room to take the steps on the left side, while Miriel stifled the urge to step into the conversation. Eldarion laid a hand on her arm, his eyes clearly giving the message: Stay hidden.

"Eldaria...I thought you had changed your mind?" Elboron's voice was filled with grief.

Eldaria turned away. "_Please!_ I haven't changed my mind and I do not intend to. You have to let me go, please, just find someone else!"

Elboron looked shocked. "Why did you come then? To announce your engagement to a lowly ranger?!"

"What makes you think I am engaged?"

Elboron frowned. "I saw that look between you two."

Trying desperately to keep from blushing, Eldaria turned her back to Elboron. "I am not engaged to _anyone _as of yet. I intend to put off any engagement until I have to." She started to walk down the stairs, then stopped, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I am sorry, Elboron. I have told you before, and must repeat: We can remain friends, but nothing more."

One of the hardest things Eldaria ever did was walk down those stairs, knowing that her once happy relationship with Elboron was officially gone, and she would never have the same friend as before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miriel looked at her mother. "What do you mean? If you are asking if Eldaria loves Imrathon, I think not. If you are asking if Imrathon loves Eldaria...I am not so sure. He is rather protective of her, but he _is _a guard, and I'm sure King Elessar gave him strict orders for the protection of his daughter."

Eówyn smiled. "Aragorn has always been protective of Eldaria." She sighed. "I had hoped that Eldaria and Elboron would wed one day. I understand the reasons Eldaria gave me when we visited Minas Tirith, and will not press your brother to pursue Eldaria any more. Still, your brother has always had a hard time with grief...he gets it from me!"

"What does that mean, Mother?" Miriel looked very confused.

"Be gentle with your brother. I have a feeling that Eldaria will want to leave earlier than expected...she probably won't want to face Elboron for awhile. One look into his grief- stricken eyes, and she will falter in her decision. Elboron was ever one to persuade his friends!"

Eówyn rose. "I am going to comfort Eldaria. She has expressed her desire to remain friends with Elboron, and I fear her hopes of that have been crushed."

Miriel watched her mother leave, a new thought dawning on her. Quickly, Miriel ran down the hallway opposite her mother, hoping to find her brother as soon as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANK YOU TO MY DEAR READERS...6 reviews last chapter + another follow and another favorite! I know it sounds like not very much...but to me it is ;)**

**Please continue to R&R...it makes me want to keep writing :)**

**-Legolin**


	11. Chapter 12

Eówyn hugged Eldaria. "You will find someone, I'm sure. You must listen to your heart, not the matchmaker!"

Eldaria brushed her tears away, blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

"For what?"

"For my refusal of Elboron's proposal and the trouble I've caused. I should have just accepted and gotten married to avoid all of this-"

"No. Eldaria, marriage is a wonderful thing, and you should never marry just to avoid trouble. You will understand one day. You did the right thing, despite the fact that it was hard. If you don't love Elboron, you shouldn't marry him. If you want to have a happy future, take my advice and listen to your heart. You will know when the right man comes your way."

Eldaria smiled through her tears. "Thank you..."

Eówyn rose and looked at the young princess. "If you ever need someone to talk to, send for me. Of all the women in your life, I understand your plight the best."

Eldaria hid her face in her hands as Eówyn left her room. The tears fell freely now, and Eldaria cried for the friendship she lost, and the uncertainty of her future.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miriel ran down the hallway and burst into Elboron's room.

Elboron looked up, saying, "Miriel, please knock."

"Next time." Promised Miriel. She looked at her brother. "What happened?"

Elboron looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "You know. You _always_ know." He sighed, all traces of a smile gone. "Eldaria has made it clear that we can never marry."

Miriel stared at her brother. "Don't you realize that this is hard for Eldaria too? She doesn't love you romantically, but she cares about you as a friend. She is afraid that she has lost a friendship that has endured for 38 years!"

Elboron lifted his sorrow filled eyes to his sister's. "Neither of us can go back."

"No, but you can go forward. You can forget the past and forge a new friendship. In that manner you can forget about your love for her and continue life as _friends!"_

Elboron stared at her. "You think Eldaria will forget? She will not...and there will always be tension between us."

"You must stop! Turn from the sadness and look to the brightness of the future. If you cannot make an effort to ease Eldaria's pain at loosing her childhood friendship with you, then you have never loved her." Miriel turned and left her brother's room, in a very frustrated mood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Imrathon paced the hallway outside of the room Lady Eówyn had given him. He could not forget the upset look on Eldaria's face when Elboron asked him to leave.

Eldarion noticed Imrathon and decided to find out if he cared for Eldaria or not.

"My sister." Imrathon turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

"You care for Eldaria, do you not?"

Imrathon looked at the floor. "I will not tell a lie...but it's no more than a passing fancy."

Eldarion gave him a knowing look. "Elves do not take 'passing fancies' lightly...you know this as well as I do."

Imrathon forced himself to meet Eldarion's eyes. "I didn't mean for you to know..." The words were barely audible.

Eldarion smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Still, I'd urge you not to make your feelings known to Eldaria for awhile. She is dealing with the loss of her closest childhood friend, and will not be able to face any young man who loves her as of yet."

Imrathon bowed his head. "I promise you, I will not think of making it obvious that I care for her. I can not bear any more grief."

Eldarion wisely said nothing. Elves rarely spoke of their grief, and he suspected that Imrathon would only tell someone very close to him about his grief.

Imrathon turned to Eldarion. "You said Eldaria lost a childhood friend...?"

"Elboron. She has made it final that she can not and will not marry him."

A hope unlooked-for sprang into Imrathon's eyes, but was quickly extinguished with reality. "I see." He said simply.

Eldarion grinned. "If I wasn't mature, I'd tease you both. Luckily, especially for you, I am."

Imrathon laughed a little ruefully, and watched Eldarion leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eówyn reached her husband's study, a frown on her face. Faramir looked up as she entered, then stood.

"What is wrong, Eówyn?"

Eówyn fought back tears. "Our son, Eldaria...it's all wrong!"

An alarmed look sprang into Faramir's eyes. "What has happened?!"

An sightly amused look filled her features. "It's not _that _bad. It's still bad. Contrary to her parents hopes, Eldaria has officially made it clear that she will not and can not marry Elboron. According to Miriel, Elboron thinks that Eldaria is in love with the guard that traveled with them. Miriel insists that Eldaria and Imrathon are nothing more than friends."

Faramir sighed. "Why can't he accept her refusal and let her go?"

"I know why. It's very hard to explain, but I felt the same way as he did when I was young. I couldn't let my fancy for Aragorn go, until I found you."

Faramir thought for a moment. "I see. He doesn't know what love is supposed to be, and because he wants to marry and to be loved, he must hold onto shred of hope he has, or had anyway."

"Yes. I believe you are right. And when he meets the right woman, he will realize what love truly is." Eówyn smiled ruefully. "Would it be rude to ask Eldaria to leave? Not that I want her to, but because I want to help Elboron let his 'love' for her go. It won't help if she's near him for a week!"

Faramir smiled back. "I have a feeling that Eldaria will want to leave as soon as she can. We should keep them here for at least another day, so that they are rested for the rest of their trip."

"Very well. You are wise, my dear!" Eówyn kissed her husband and hurried from his study.


	12. Chapter 13

A knock sounded on Eldaria's door. Quickly, she rose and went to answer it.

Imrathon smiled at her. "You wanted to see the stars from the highest tower in the reunited realm. Do you still want to come?"

Eldaria sighed. "Elboron will be upset."

"You still care about whether Elboron would be upset? You clearly told him that you couldn't marry him."

To his surprise, Eldaria laughed. "You are right, my friend." She grabbed her cloak from a hook on the wall and followed him across the courtyard.

"Annuminas. What is it like?" Imrathon broke the silence.

Eldaria smiled at the fond memories. "It's lovely. It's somewhat like Minas Tirith, but smaller and there are ever so many more gardens. It's near the Shire - the land of the halflings. My friend Elanor lives there, and though I cannot enter the Shire, Elanor and her brood of young hobbits come to visit in the palace."

"I have heard that the king did not allow "Big Folk" to enter the Shire, but I did not know if it was true."

"It is true. I sometimes wish Father would allow us to enter the Shire, but he is adamant that we follow the same laws that our subjects follow." She stumbled over the next step.

Imrathon grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down a step. "Careful. The steps _are _rather steep."

Eldaria's eyes met his for a moment, and she whispered, "Thank you."

Imrathon inclined his head, and continued up the steps. By the time the they reached the top, Eldaria was out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Imrathon asked.

"Yes, but oh! Those stairs are hard to climb, especially at night."

Imrathon helped her up, gesturing to the sky. Eldaria stood as still as a statue, staring up at the clear night sky.

"Oh...Imrathon!" She gasped.

"Yes?"

"It's lovely...I have never seen the like."

He smiled. "The stars are memory...yet they reflect the best memories, not that sad ones."

Eldaria drew closer to him. "My mother has always said the same. She misses her mother and father so much...but she'll never see them again."

Imrathon was silent, fighting the memories that threatened to overcome him with grief.

Eldaria looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

Imrathon sat down on a bench, motioning for her to sit beside him. "My brother...we were _so _close. For awhile after he died I could not look at the stars, because they were memory of everything I had lost."

Eldaria realized that this was something he rarely mentioned. "What happened? Your brother...?"

"He was killed...during one of the assaults on the Woodland Realm. Landion and I always dreamed of fighting side-by-side in battle...our father was killed during the Battle of Five Armies-" He broke off suddenly.

Eldaria's eyes filled with tears of compassion. "How did you bear it? I-If i ever lost Eldarion like that..."

"It was - still is hard. I could have saved him...if I had swung my sword a moment faster he would have moved and..." Imrathon bowed his head in grief...not wanting to say more, but needing to.

Eldaria looked at the ground, then into his eyes. "It isn't your fault. You would have died if you had swung your sword the other way." Her eyes willed him to continue with his story.

"We weren't allowed to fight in the Battle of Five armies. Landion could have, but Mother begged him to stay. Father died, and after that, Landion wanted to avenge his death. He fought so valiantly...and then was killed, by a stray orc arrow. I left after my wound healed...I couldn't think of Landion without pain."

"Your Mother. Where is she?"

Imrathon sighed. "In the Woodland Realm. She writes to me...and before I left, she made me promise to bring her to my new home when I found one."

_Narylfiel hugged her only living child. "Be careful, Imrathon. I-I can't lose you too."_

_"I will, Mother."_

_Narylfiel tried to hide her tears of worry. "When you find a wife, you must return for me even before you say anything to her family. Do you promise?"_

_Imrathon though it was a pointless promise, but did so anyway. "I will return, but only if you come back with me. That is, if I even marry."_

_Narylfiel laughed through her tears and hugged her son one last time._

"What is your mother's name?" Eldaria asked.

"Narylfiel. Everyone always laughed, for Father's name was Urúvion."

Eldaria's laugh rang out. "Fire-Brand and Fiery. It's a wonder they didn't name you and Landion something that had to do with Fire!"

Imrathon smiled. "No, I was named Imrathon because I was born in a valley...Mother and Father were traveling to Imladris, and I decided to come early. Landion was a large baby, that's where his name comes from."

"I see. Will you ever bring your mother to Gondor?"

Imrathon paused, realizing that Eldaria had no idea what she had just asked. "I don't know." He said with a sigh. "I'd like to bring her...but it's a four month journey, and I do not know if I should ask the King to give me leave."

"Father would give you leave. He understands about having a mother waiting for you far away."

Imrathon smiled. "Maybe." Eldaria stood up, realizing that it was late.

"I'd better go...it's rather late."

Imrathon nodded, and followed her down the flights of stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short chapter...sorry :)**

**Imrathon...who likes him and who doesn't? I'd like to know so I can build on his character.**

**Btw, Imrathon means "Valley" and Landion means "Broad" :)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO R&R!**

**-Legolin**


	13. Chapter 14

Eldaria rose early the next morning despite the fact that she was tired. The problems of the previous day flooded her mind, and she quickly pushed them away. 'I will _not_ be troubled about the past!' She thought. Eldaria

Eldarion, who had barely slept due to the revelations he had yesterday, heard his sister's knock, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Sister."

"The same to you, _Brother!"_ Eldaria grinned.

Eldarion frowned at her. "How late _were _you up last night?"

"It was late...I can't recall the exact hour. I was on the top level of the Tower."

Eldarion barely restrained himself from teasing his sister about Imrathon. "Alone?"

Eldaria burst into laughter. "No, I was with Imrathon. Now, how late were _you _up last night? You seem cross."

"I barely slept. There are so many secrets weighing on my mind."

Eldaria frowned. Eldarion _never _kept secrets from her. "Care to confide in me?"

This time it was Eldarion who laughed. "I gave my word that it would remain secret until the time is right."

Eldaria frowned. "Must I figure it out on my own?"

Eldarion kept laughing. "You'll find out soon enough. Be patient!"

Eldaria glared at her riddle-speaking twin and left his room. It was only after she left that Eldarion's serious demeanor returned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eówyn woke and realized that her husband was already awake and attending to his morning duties. She rose and dressed quickly, resolving to find Eldaria and speak with her again.

She stepped out of her room, and saw Eldaria walking down the hallway. Shutting the door to her bedroom, Eówyn greeted the girl, "Good morning, Eldaria. Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep much." Confessed Eldaria. "I was up late, and then I kept going over the days events in my mind."

Eówyn smiled knowingly. "When do you plan to leave?" She hoped it didn't appear that she wanted Eldaria to leave.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to leave as soon as possible...I planned on staying at least a week, but..." Eldaria trailed off.

"I understand. Elboron...he probably wants to avoid you right now, and am I right in guessing that you'd rather not be around him much?"

Eldaria bowed her head. "Yes...I'm sorry. Whenever Elboron looks at me...I have to look away, he's _so_ upset."

Eówyn nodded sadly. "I know. You aren't regretting your decision?"

"Not at all. I am sorry to have lost a friend, but I've never been so sure of a decision in my life."

Eówyn noted that Eldaria was much more sure of herself than the day before. "I know it was a hard decision, but I'm glad you were strong enough to voice it. Marriage is not something that should be taken lightly...and you are wise enough to see that."

The two women had started walking while they talked, and had come to the Healer's House where Eówyn worked.

"Thank you for talking with me." Eldaria thanked her. "It helps me think out my decisions."

"You are welcome, dear!" Eówyn hugged the girl, and entered the Healer's House.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Imrathon was sharpening his knives in the courtyard, thinking about the events of the day before. Whenever he thought about Eldaria, his heat beat faster, until reality settled in. Imrathon tried his best to give up all hope of Eldaria's love, but couldn't. He had to hold on to the shred of hope that there was, small though it was.

Eldaria entered the courtyard and sat next to Imrathon, completely oblivious of his feelings.

Imrathon looked up at her, then continued to sharpen his knives.

"I'd like to leave soon. Is that possible?" Eldaria asked.

Imrathon's eyes met hers. "We can leave whenever you want to. Just make sure Eldarion wants to leave too. Is there a particular reason why you want to leave?"

Relief washed over Eldaria's face. "I want to leave...to avoid further sadness. I-I waver in my decision when I see the grief in Elboron's eyes...I know I've made the right decision, and I'd rather not be tempted to change it."

Realization filled Imrathon's features, and he smiled at the princess. "I'll speak to Eldarion...if you like, we can leave this afternoon."

Eldaria returned the smile. "Thank you. I'll find my brother now...he's been teasing me about some secret that he promised to keep secret, so hopefully he won't taunt me with it anymore!"

Imrathon fought to keep from blushing. Eldaria had unknowingly mentioned a secret that had much to do with her. "Very well. Meet me near the Tower after the noon meal, we can lay out our travel plans there."

Eldaria nodded, rose and left the courtyard in search of her twin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elboron sighed, as he looked out his window at an Elf and a Princess. Every smile they shared brought a pang to his heart. With his keen eyes, he was able to see what Eldaria had somehow missed. Imrathon cared deeply for Eldaria, and though he did not make an effort to hide his feelings, Eldaria remained oblivious to them.

This time Miriel remembered to knock, and gained admittance. She quickly noticed that Elboron kept glancing that the window that looked into the courtyard. With a sigh, she looked at her brother.

"Can you be happy for Eldaria? Are you able to be glad that she has found happiness, even if it means you have lost your own?"

Elboron struggled to meet her eyes. "I don't know." He confessed. "Eldaria still seems to be ignorant of his feelings."

Miriel caught the note of hope in his voice. "Elboron...her decision is final. You _have _to accept that. As for Imrathon...she will be aware of his feelings for her at some point, and then we'll see how it works out."

Elboron tore his gaze from the window as Eldaria left the courtyard. "I'm struggling with...envy. If Imrathon hasn't gained her love yet, he will at some point. I'm envious, because I have known Eldaria for 38 years, and only a few weeks ago this Elf appears and now..." he trailed off.

Miriel sighed again. "I think that even if Imrathon hadn't met her, she still would have turned you down. You must also bear in mind that Eldaria's heart does not belong to anyone yet. For all you know, she might turn down Imrathon too." Miriel stood up. "I have to run, Mother wanted me to help in the Healer's House."

She turned and hurried from the room, leaving her brother to think over what she had said. Elboron waited until the door shut, then buried his head in his hands, and tried desperately to keep tears back.


	14. Chapter 15

After the noon meal, Eldaria and Eldarion met Imrathon in the map room on the lowest level of the Tower. Eldarion had not succumbed to Eldaria's pleading, and Imrathon's secret was safe. Eldaria was very frustrated, but Imrathon was relieved. He knew how hard it was to keep a secret when someone else kept begging you to tell them.

Faramir gave them a few maps so they could plan a quick route. Eldaria insisted on traveling to Dol Amroth by land, saying that it was more of an adventure.

"Really, Eldaria? That doesn't make sense." Eldarion nudged her.

"Well, it takes longer, which means we have more time to camp and travel...you _know_ I like these trips not because we travel to other cities, but because it's exciting to be on your own for once." Eldaria retorted.

Imrathon smiled as he watched the siblings tease each other. "I understand how you feel, Eldaria. Though, when I faced real dangers, it wasn't so exciting."

She nodded. "Father says the same."

They planned their route, to travel along the river until they had to cross.

Eldaria heard steps walking towards the map-room, and hid behind a pillar.

"Eldaria, wha-" Eldarion stopped short as Elboron entered.

"You are leaving so soon. I though you were staying a week." Elboron looked confused.

"We were...but plans changed." Eldarion answered.

Elboron's eyes searched the room. "Where is Eldaria? I-I have an apology to make."

Eldarion looked at Imrathon, questioningly. Imrathon sighed and nodded slowly.

Eldarion left the room, and motioned for his sister to come back to the map-room. "Elboron has an apology to make."

Eldaria looked at him, obviously annoyed. "Why-Wha-" Eldarion pushed her into the map-room.

Elboron glanced at her as she entered. "E-Eldaria...I-I-" She cut him off.

"You are forgiven. Now, please-" He blocked her exit from the room, while Eldarion and Imrathon looked on. Eldarion motioned for Imrathon to step in, but he refused. "It is not my place, and also, Elboron will not like to see me right now."

"No, Eldaria. I was wrong to keep asking you and pushing you to marry me. Can we not remain friends?" Elboron lifted his eyes to hers.

"Elboron...I-" Eldaria faltered. Quickly, she composed herself. "We can remain friends, as long as you promise to forget any romantic feelings you have for me...and then we both must forget the past.

Elboron nodded slowly. "I can do that..." He trailed off.

"Can you? You don't seem sure of it?" Eldaria questioned.

Elboron sighed. "I have to."

Eldaria's eyes met his. "Very well. When I see you next, you will not mention marriage at all, nor say anything about romantic feelings. They will be gone, Yes?"

"Yes."

Eldaria smiled with relief. "Thank you." She started to walk towards a map, then paused. "When I find one I truly love, will you be jealous?"

Elboron stared at her. "What are you implying? Are you pledged to someone?"

"Of course NOT! I said when, not have."

Elboron frowned, as if it was a hard choice to make. "I will not be jealous."

To his surprise, Eldaria began to cry. He hurried forward to ask what was wrong, but Imrathon reached her first.

"Eldaria, are you alright?" Imrathon asked gently, his arm around her shoulders.

She shakily drew a deep breath, leaning against him. "I'm fine." Imrathon nodded, and returned to the map on the table, casting a glance towards Eldaria every few seconds.

Elboron stood frozen where he stood, a quick gesture of affection had revealed to him Eldaria's future. He clenched his hands, then realized that he had promised not to be jealous. Quickly, he left the room, without a glance back.

Eldaria lifted her head, brushing her tears away.

"What was that about?" Eldarion asked her.

Still shaky, Eldaria turned to her brother. "I'm afraid my fate is sealed."

Eldarion began to laugh, and he managed to choke out, "You just made him promise not to pursue you, and _now _you falter."

"That's not what I mean!" Eldaria snapped. "I'd be happier with Elboron, than some Prince I barely know, that's for sure!"

Eldarion grinned. "Who says you'll marry a prince?"

Eldaria gave him an exasperated look. "Stop it. You aren't funny." She left the room, trying not to cry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Eldarion, Eldaria and Imrathon were ready to leave. Eldaria looked completely different than before, no traces of tears remained. Other than her unusual fatigue, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Eówyn and Miriel had left the Healer's House in order to see their guests off. Faramir was there also, but Elboron had disappeared.

Faramir handed Imrathon a map. "The route by land is harder to navigate than you expect. Should you lose your way, this will help." He lowered his voice. "Be careful. A few travelers have mentioned seeing robbers from a distance."

Imrathon took the map. "Hannon le." Placing it in one of the saddlebags, he turned back to Faramir. "I will keep an eye out for robbers. They might be the same ones I encountered when traveling to Gondor last year, and if that's the case, we'd better be careful."

Faramir nodded and walked towards his family.

Eldaria tied her saddlebags closed and handing the reins to her brother, ran to hug Eówyn and Muriel.

"I'll miss you!" She said. "I wish I could have stayed longer, but..." she trailed off.

Eówyn smiled gently. "I will see you in a month or two."

Miriel grinned at her friend. "You'd better thank me."

"For what...?"

"You have no idea how long I scolded Elboron. It did him well, I think."

Eldaria laughed, a bit uneasily. "I'm sure it did."

Just as Eldaria was about to mount her horse, Elboron hurried into the courtyard. She turned, waiting for him to speak.

"Forgive and forget, right?" He asked her.

She nodded, a slight smile on her face. "Yes."

With a relieved look, Elboron stepped back so she could mount.

Eldarion waved to his friend, and rode forward, his sister and Imrathon following.


	15. Chapter 16

When it was near dusk, Imrathon decided they should rest for the night. He was a bit wary of the robbers that were said to be nearby.

Eldaria built a fire, and sent her brother and Imrathon to a nearby stream to catch fish. By the time they got back, it was late.

"Come, Eldaria, can't you cook them faster?" Eldarion complained.

She pretended to glare at him. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't...but unless you want to cook, don't complain."

Imrathon laughed, and so did Eldaria, as Eldarion pretended to eat a raw fish.

After awhile, Eldaria deemed the fish fully cooked, and laid them on leaves.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Imrathon asked as she handed him his fish.

"Learn what?"

"To use leaves for makeshift plates. Elves do that, but I did not know that was a custom in Gondor."

Eldaria smiled. "It's not. The first time Eldarion and I went on a trip together, Father went with us. Since Father lived in Rivendell as a child, it was something he remembered. Plus, Father was a Ranger for many years. I've found that it's easier to travel without bringing dishes, plus you don't have to wash them." She wrapped the remaining fish in more leaves. Father always insisted we learn how to survive on our own in the wild. He says that he wants us to enjoy the comforts of the palace, but not be dependant on them."

Imrathon smiled too. "Your Father is wise."

Eldarion nodded. "That is something I didn't inherit."

Eldaria burst into laughter at the supposedly solemn look on her brother's face. "I'm afraid I must agree with you!"

Eldarion grinned, and tossed his leaf into the fire. "You seasoned the fish well Eldaria, despite the insult that came with it."

Eldaria tried to keep a straight face, but failed utterly.

"Who wants to take first watch?" Imrathon asked.

Eldaria and her brother immediately stopped laughing. "I will." Eldaria volunteered.

Eldarion glanced at Imrathon, who gave him a questioning look. Eldarion shook his head, and Imrathon turned to Eldaria.

"I am sorry, but with robbers nearby..." he trailed off.

"But I'm capable, pleas-" Imrathon cut her off.

"I promised your father that I would protect you. I can not and will not go back on my word. Furthermore, chances are the robbers could capture you, kill you, or worse." Imrathon waited for her answer.

Terror filled Eldaria's eyes, though she tried to hide it. "Very well." She whispered shakily.

Silence ensued, as Eldaria knocked down the spit she had made to cook the fish. She rose, still shaky, and unrolled her bedroll near a tree rather far from Imrathon and Eldarion.

Eldarion broke the silence. "I'll take the first watch." He lowered his voice. "My sister is very frightened...should something happen, do not tell her the gravity of the situation. She will freeze in fear."

Imrathon frowned. "I shouldn't have mentioned what could happen with lack of vigilance?"

"No, you were right to warn her, especially since she would have argued until you were forced to say something. Eldaria is _very_ good at persuading people! Still, I doubt she'll get much sleep tonight."

Imrathon sighed. "Why don't you let her join you on your watch?"

Eldarion grinned. "Why don't _you_?"

Imrathon stared at him. "I can't. That is too forward..." he trailed off.

Eldarion laughed quietly. "Very well, she can join me on my watch. Still, are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure. I'm only taking your advice, Eldarion. You suggested that I not make my feelings known to anyone as of yet."

Eldarion looked defeated. "I was only testing you."

"Were you indeed?" Imrathon said it with such a straight face that Eldarion burst into laughter.

Eldaria watched her brother and friend tease each other, and found herself smiling. Imrathon had lost much of the homesickness he had arrived with. Now he was able to tease the twins as if the weren't royal. "That's a first!" She muttered.

Imrathon saw Eldaria leaning against a tree and called to her.

"You may join your brother on his watch if you wish." He told her.

Eldaria nodded. "Is that safe?"

Imrathon looked at the ground. "Eldaria, I promised that I would protect you and your brother with my life. I won't let harm come to you. _I promise."_

She nodded again, still frightened. "I do not think I can sleep...I'll stay up with my brother."

Imrathon caught the note of fear in her voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I only meant to protect you.

Eldaria smiled, trying to appear brave. "I know. I just overreacted."

Eldarion watched the exchange, seeing the affection in Imrathon's eyes, and the trust in Eldaria's. He found himself smiling, for though Eldaria continued to remain oblivious, the affection she felt for Imrathon was there. Eldarion wondered how long it would take for her to realize it.

Imrathon unrolled his bedroll on the opposite side of camp, while Eldaria and Eldarion tethered their horses to a tree.

Eldaria sat down on a log and poked the fire with a stick. "Do you think the robbers will come?"

"No. If they do, we will be ready for them!" Eldarion tried to hide his excitement. There had been very few occasions for Eldarion to fight actual evil creatures, but he always got excited at the prospect of a fight, no matter what his Father said.

Eldaria paled. "I shouldn't have asked _you!_" She drew her cloak around her shoulders, for the night was rather cold.

Eldarion did not hear her, for he was caught up in his own thoughts. Eldaria, still exhausted from the happenings in Emyn Arnen fell asleep quickly. When Eldarion looked back at her, she was asleep. With a rueful laugh, he said to himself, "I'm glad she's not the only one guarding!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By dawn, Eldaria was awake and alert. She was annoyed at herself for falling asleep, but resolved not to say anything about it until it was brought up.

Nudging her brother to wake up, she poked at the fire with a stick, just as Imrathon brought a pail of water to the camp.

Eldaria resisted the urge to grab and dump the pail on her brother, for the lazy prince was still yawning. "Wake UP!" Eldaria nudged him again.

Still yawning and muttering something about Eldaria being cross, Eldarion rose and made him way to the fire. Eldaria handed him some bread and fruit, as she packed her things back into the saddlebags.

Within a half-hour, the camp was completely packed up, and only a few traces of the group remained. Imrathon helped Eldaria onto her horse, then mounted his own.

The travelers continued on, very unaware of the fact that they were being followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCCXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reply to a review from guest CAreaderGirl:**

**Thank you for the review :)**

**More description of Imrathon is to come...I actually have a picture of him, maybe I'll post it :D**

**Here's the update!**

_**Thanks to all who R&R... and a shout out to Lady Viola Delesseps, Tweetzone86 and Borys68! Thank you for your continuous support, encouragement, pre-reading and humour :) It's extremely helpful and I appreciate it so very much.**_

_**-Legolin**_


	16. Chapter 17

Around noon, Eldaria asked if they could stop to give their horses a rest. Imrathon reluctantly agreed and they stopped right on the edge of a forest.

"We need to hurry!" He warned. "I do not know if we have unwanted followers, but if we do, it would be wise to get away from them."

Eldaria nodded, and started to walk towards the stream they had been following. She knelt at the edge of the crystal clear water and splashed some on her face.

Eldarion saw his sister walking off alone and followed her. "You shouldn't leave without an escort...it's dangerous."

With a sigh, Eldaria turned to face him. "I know. Though it's rather tiring, you and Imrathon are _so _protective!"

"Oh, really?" Eldarion splashed some water at her, laughing as she tried to splash back.

"Eldarion, you know bette-" Eldaria stopped, her face pale. The sound of faint laughter echoed through the trees, for a group of robbers had camped nearby.

Eldarion frowned. "Wha-" he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the clearing where Imrathon was waiting.

Imrathon turned at the sound of their footsteps, growing concerned as he saw the frightened look on Eldaria's face. "What is wrong? Are you alright?"

Eldarion shook his head. "No...there are robbers camped nearby, and I-"

Quickly, Imrathon drew his sword, and grabbing Eldaria's hand, he led her to a concealed rock shelter. "Stay here." His eyes met her frightened ones, and he pressed the hilt of a knife in her hand.

"Imrathon, no I can figh-" Eldaria began, looking from the knife to Imrathon.

Imrathon shook his head. "No, Eldaria. If anything happens to you...I'm responsible. Stay here, unless the robbers come near you. Then, if you think your life is in danger..." He trailed off gesturing toward her bow and the knife.

Eldaria bit back her retort and nodded. She watched the relieved look on Imrathon's face fade to a serious one, and fought the urge to follow him despite his clear orders to stay hidden.

Imrathon hurried back to the clearing where Eldarion stood. The prince was keeping an eye on the small group of robbers.

"Why did they camp so close?" Eldarion whispered.

Imrathon frowned. "They were following us, and probably thought to attack us here. We could attack them, or wait for them to attack us. Of course, there is the option of fleeing, but they could still follow us."

"Eldaria is safe?" Eldarion asked.

"For now yes, as long as she stays hidden."

Eldarion laughed despite the situation. "You actually think she'll stay hidden?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"As we grew up there were few opportunities to fight, and Eldaria was always left out. She sees the advantage she has here, and will not let it go to waste."

Imrathon glanced around the clearing with a worried look on his face. Silently, he crept closer to the robber's camp, Eldarion following.

Eldarion glanced at Imrathon, who's face had gone pale. Imrathon gestured to Eldarion to follow him, and hurried back to the clearing.

"I have dealt with these robbers before...we have to leave, and quickly." Imrathon hurried to where Eldaria hid, calling her name softly so she would not mistake him for a robber.

Eldaria saw his worried expression and followed him, asking, "Imrathon...what is wrong-"

Imrathon cut her off, racing to clearing where Eldarion waited. Seeing the robbers who had just emerged from their hiding place, Imrathon gestured for Eldaria to keep hidden. Eldaria began to protest, but one look from Imrathon silenced her.

Imrathon reached the clearing by a different path, so as not to give away Eldaria's hiding place. Drawing his sword, he stepped next to Eldarion, gesturing for Eldarion to do the same.

It was a small band of robbers, two fierce looking men, and two young men who looked rather inexperienced. The tallest, most intimidating robber stepped forward.

"We meet again?" He laughed cruelly, addressing Imrathon.

"What do you want?" Imrathon asked evenly.

Shoving one of the younger robbers aside, the other fierce robber stepped forward. "Weapons. Horses. Food. We will spare your lives if you accommodate us."

Imrathon sighed. "Give us a moment to decide." He turned to Eldarion. "We cannot aid them. They roam the lands, killing and stealing at will. If we gave them what they asked, it would only aid them. I would not trust that they will spare our lives." He lowered his voice further. "If your life is in danger, then do what you must. We must try to drive them off first."

Imrathon turned back to the robbers. "I'm afraid we must reject your request."

A black look of anger spread over the first robbers face. "We will kill you, then take what we want from your possessions." He tightened his grip on his sword, advancing forward slowly, the others following.

Imrathon took a deep breath, hoping that killing would not be necessary. Eldarion glanced to the place where Eldaria was supposed to be hiding. There was no sign of his sister, and he fought the urge to leave Imrathon and find her.

Suddenly, without warning, the robbers began to fight viciously. Imrathon and Eldarion gave all their attention to their fighting, completely unaware of the fact that Eldaria stood partially hidden behind them.

The robbers, even the younger men were better fighters than Eldarion expected, and Imrathon found himself unable to spare Eldarion from fighting. One of the robbers tripped Eldarion with his foot and Imrathon found himself with no other choice than to kill the robber. Eldarion scrambled up, unable to do anything as the tallest robber raised his sword to kill Imrathon.

A piercing scream sounded, causing Imrathon to turn and notice Eldaria, his sword lifted in a life-saving parry. He stabbed that robber, and turning he saw one of the remaining robbers lift his sword, hitting the hilt onto Eldarion's head. Eldarion fell to to ground, his world going black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I FINALLY beat the writers block! Yay!**

**Hopefully this chapter is better than my first attempt at chapter 17 was :-P**

**I know some of you reviewed my first attempt at this chapter and some replied to my A/N...I'm not sure if you can still review this chapter. If you can't, please send me a pm anyway and let me know what you think :) I can't improve with out critique ;)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO R & R, especially Lady Viola Delesseps who has kindly offered to pre-read these chapters and offer advice! Also to tweetzone86 for her help :) **

**~Legolin**


	17. Chapter 18

Eldaria froze for a moment, watching her brother fall. Without thinking, she drew her bowstring back, loosing the arrow. Her arrow hit the intended target, and the robber who meant to kill Eldarion fell to the ground dead.

Imrathon sighed, and stabbed the remaining robber, who fell to the ground with a cry. Aiming a final blow, Imrathon killed the robber, then hurried to Eldaria's side.

Eldaria was kneeling next to her brother, tears blurring her vision. She lifted her eyes to Imrathon's, despair and grief in her face.

"I-I killed h-him..." she gestured to the robber she had shot.

Imrathon did not reply, instead he turned his attention to Eldarion, making sure he hadn't suffered any serious injuries. Finding a pulse, and seeing that Eldarion would be alright once he woke, Imrathon turned to Eldaria. "Are you alright?" Her face had turned white and she seemed to be struggling to breathe.

Eldaria buried her face in Imrathon's shoulder, sobbing harder than Imrathon though possible. He held her as she sobbed out all of her pent up emotions, not knowing what else to do. When Eldaria's sobs subsided, he stood up, helping her up too.

"Eldaria...Eldarion is going to be alright. I'm sure of it. Are _you _alright?"

Eldaria drew a shaky breath. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have to apologize for crying, Eldaria." Imrathon's concerned eyes met hers.

"I-I couldn't keep from crying...I thought Eldarion was dead."

"If Eldarion had died...I would be dead. Your Father strictly informed me that I needed to put your lives first." Imrathon frowned. "As it is, I have still failed my duty by allowing harm to come to Eldarion.

Eldaria looked confused. "No...it's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have left the hiding place...though I don't regret it...and in that case-"

"Eldaria, if you had remained hidden-"

Eldarion's voice interrupted Eldaria and Imrathon's conversation. "W-what happened?" He groaned, trying to sit up.

Eldaria fell to her knees beside her brother. "A robber tried to kill you. Are you alright?"

"Aside from my head aching, I'm fine." Eldarion saw the tear stains on her cheek. "Eldaria why didn't you listen to Imratho-"

"If Eldaria had stayed hidden, you and I would both be dead." Imrathon interjected.

The sound of hoofbeats prevented Eldarion from replying, and before Imrathon could do anything, a group of Ithillien riders came into view. Imrathon sheathed his sword in relief, then went to meet the riders.

Eldaria followed Imrathon, leaving Eldarion laying on the cold ground. Eldaria looked up into the faces of the riders, scanning from one helmeted head to another. Suddenly she sighted a familiar face - Elboron. Thankfully he hadn't seen her, so she turned her head away, hoping to remain unnoticed. But it didn't work. Imrathon grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face the riders.

Elboron noticed this and fought feelings of annoyance. He dismounted, then said, "We came to warn you that robbers were nearer to you than expected, but it appears that we were too late." His eyes scanned the clearing. "You killed them all."

"How did you know they were so near...why didn't you tell us _before _we left?" Eldaria glared at Elboron and turned to her brother.

Elboron followed her. "A thirteen year old boy came riding to us, saying that his father was ambushed and killed by robbers. The boy came for help, for his mother was dead, and he had two younger sisters at home."

Eldaria picked up a Gondorian knife that lay in the dirt next to a dead robber. "I assume this was his father's knife?"

Elboron looked at it. "I should think so."

"That is my father's knife."

Eldaria and Elboron turned at the same time to see the boy standing behind them.

"What is your name, lad?" Eldaria asked quietly.

"Dorion." He replied, the burst out, "Please...I have two sisters at home: a baby and a ten-year-old. I need to return to them!"

Eldaria frowned. "Why did you leave them? Where are they?"

"I had no other choice!" The boy was on the brink of tears. "They are only a few leagues from here. We could reach my home before nightfall."

Eldaria nodded slowly. "Very well. I will go with you."

Elboron, Imrathon and Eldarion looked alarmed. "You can't just leave, you'll be alone save for a boy...Eldaria!" Elboron called to her.

Eldaria turned. "I'm not going alone! Elboron, you will take Eldarion back to Minas Tirith, Imrathon will go with me, along with one of your riders."

"Eldaria...are you sure you want to give up Dol Amroth? Elboron and his riders can find Dorion's sisters." Eldarion tried to persuade her to forget her idea.

"Don't try to talk me out of leaving...those poor girls will not want soldiers to take care of them, they'll want a woman. I'm going to find them."

Eldarion began to retort, then decided against it. "Very well. Though...I'm going to have to explain a lot to Father."

Eldaria wasn't listening to her brother. She spoke to Dorion for a moment, then to Imrathon. "We have to leave now...those girls have been alone far too long."

Imrathon nodded, and helped her mount her horse. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. Now hurry up! I don't want to ride after dark."

Imrathon glanced at the boy who was riding ahead, then mounted and quickly rode off after Eldaria and Dorion.

Eldarion frowned, hoping his parents would understand his explanation. "I barely know what happened!" he muttered, standing up shakily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HELLO READERS!**

**I'm so sorry it took FOREVER for me to update! I don't have any good excuses XD  
><strong>

**I'm a little rusty (obviously) so if this chapter isn't overly great...sorry :) also: I'm very aware of many of the flaws in this, but I can't find a way to change them, so again, I'm sorry :)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO R & R! I would just like to ask those who aren't leaving constructive criticism: I can't improve if it's not clear what you would have me change. So if you see a flaw, please let me know _nicely!_ Thanks!**

**~Legolin**


	18. Chapter 19

Eldaria glanced up at the sky, frowning at the dark clouds. "Imrathon...it's going to rain."

Imrathon nodded, "We should hurry." He looked at Dorion who had motioned for them to stop their horses.

"We are close to my home. It's right this way." Dorion gestured toward a small path leading through some trees.

Eldaria dismounted, following Dorion. The sound of a baby crying grew louder, until they stood in front of a small cabin.

"Your sisters are in here?" Eldaria asked Dorion.

"Yes, my lady."

Eldaria turned to face the boy, annoyance in her eyes. "I might be a princess by birth, but please, don't add any titles to my name. Just call me Eldaria."

The boy looked doubtful, but nodded, wondering why a princess wouldn't want her royal titles.

Eldaria smiled at him, and opened the door of the cabin. A girl stood near the hearth, trying to revive the fire, while a small baby girl lay on a blanket on the floor crying loudly.

The older girl turned at the sound of the door opening, her eyes filling with fear. "W-who are you?"

Eldaria gave her a reassuring smile as Dorion went to his sister to explain why Eldaria had come.

Imrathon entered too, feeling a little out of place since everyone else was occupied. He turn at the sound of Eldaria calling his name.

Eldaria had picked up the baby, hushing her. "Will you hold her for a moment, Imrathon?"

He nodded, taking the baby as Eldaria spoke to the older sister.

"What is your name, dear?"

The girl hesitated. "Lothroniel."

"And your sister?"

"Lilla." The girl smiled sadly. "Mama died when she was born."

Eldaria looked at Imrathon, sadness in her eyes. Her gaze fell back to Lothroniel, who had begun to cry.

"Shhhhh." Eldaria murmured, taking the girl into her lap. "It's all right."

"No. It's not!" The girl sobbed harder. "Father is dead too!"

Dorion went over to Imrathon, taking baby Lilla from him. "Lothroniel please don't cry!" He pleaded. "I need you to be strong and brave... for Lilla."

Lothroniel stood up, fighting back more tears. "I'll try."

Eldaria stood up too, taking Lilla from Dorion's protective arms. It had begun to rain, and rain water was leaking through the roof of the cabin.

Lothroniel led them to a dry corner of the room, looking helplessly at Dorion.

Dorion frowned, and turned to Eldaria. "We haven't any food worth eating." Shame filled his eyes and he hung his head.

Eldaria placed the sleeping Lilla on a blanket on the floor. "It's quite alright. We have more than enough food in our saddlebags."

Dorion shook his head quickly. "No, no, we couldn't accept..." he trailed off.

Eldaria sighed. 'These children need help so badly, yet they are too proud to accept!' she thought. "Come, Dorion...there's no sense in wasting good food." She left the house to retrieve the food from her horse's saddlebags.

Imrathon followed her, saying, "What are you planning to do? We can't leave the children here, but where would you take them?"

Eldaria drew the hood of her cloak over her head. "We could leave them in Emyn Arnen...Miriel would be glad to help them...but I really want to avoid Elboron right now." She sighed. "I suppose we should go to Emyn Arnen for a few days and hopefully meet my brother there. Then we can leave for Minas Tirith."

"We should leave tomorrow then...especially if you want to return soon after Eldarion does. We are fairly close to Emyn Arnen...we can reach the city just after nightfall"

"Very well." Eldaria replied. She started to walk back to the cabin, then turned. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming with me...you didn't have to come here with Dorion and I you know."

Imrathon smiled at her. "I would have come whether you asked me to or not. I was ordered to protect you."

Eldaria nodded with a smile. "I would be uneasy to be here alone." A flush colored her cheeks, and laughingly she raced him back to the cabin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldaria spent the night helping Lothroniel with Lilla. By dawn, she was exausted, but insisted they leave right away. Dorion and his sister's were excited to go to Minas Tirith, less so Emyn Arnen. Imrathon and Eldaria had no idea where the children would stay once they arrived, by Eldaria was sure it would work out.

Though Lothroniel protested, Eldaria kept Lilla with her. "Lothroniel is really too young to be responsible for a baby." She explained to Dorion. The boy agreed, convincing his sister that it was alright for Eldaria to take charge of Lilla.

Dorion and Lothroniel rode together on Dorion's horse, and Eldaria kept Lilla as she rode. She had fashioned a sling from an extra cloak, hanging it from her shoulder to keep Lilla safe.

The group rode on, listening to Lothroniel's endless chatter. When he was able to get a word in edgewise, Dorion informed Eldaria and Imrathon that Lothroniel was shy when meeting someone, but once she got to know them, she never stopped talking.

Eldaria laughed, saying, "I acted similarly when I was a child...always talking."

"Indeed?" Imrathon teased her. "I would not have thought you to be like that!"

As dusk approached, Eldaria rode faster, not wanting to be out at night. They finally reached Emyn Arnen later than expected, to Eldaria's annoyance. She hated to wake Eowyn and Faramir, but they needed to announce their arrival.

"Is your mistress still up?" Eldaria asked Eowyn's maid.

The maid started to reply, but Elboron appeared first. "Mother is asleep, I believe, but it doesn't matter."

Eldaria frowned. "I thought you were going straight to Minas Tirith, Elboron."

"We wanted to rest here for a few days...Eldarion needed to rest. You decided the same apparently."

Eldaria nodded. "Elboron...where is my brother? And where can the children rest?" She gestured to Dorion and Lothiriel. "I'll keep the baby with me, but-"

"We have adjoining rooms that Dorion and his sister can use. Eldarion is sleeping in the Healer's House for now."

Eldaria nodded, hushing Lilla who had begun to cry. "Thank you, Elboron." She nudged Lothiriel to follow Dorion and Elboron, then made her way to her own room.

"Are you alright?" Imrathon had followed her.

"Yes...why?"

"You look very tired...can't you let someone else look after Lilla?"

Eldaria shook her head. "No, I want to keep her with me...I'll be fine."

Imrathon nodded, the concern not leaving his eyes as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HI guys!**

**I hope you like this chapter :) it's the first time in at least a month that I've updated so soon :-P **

**Hopefully I've seen the last of writers block!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I've got 82 and counting :)**

**Please continue to R&R! It keeps me in a cheerful mood :-P**

**~Legolin**


	19. Chapter 20

To Eldaria's relief, Lilla slept nearly all night, and Eldaria was able to catch up on lost sleep. Just after dawn, Lilla woke with a wail, causing Eldaria to rise and dress hurriedly.

Miriel happened to be walking down the hallway that very minute and knocked on Eldaria's door, confused at the sound of a baby crying. Eldaria opened the door, holding the still crying Lilla.

The shock on Miriel's face was almost comical. "E-Eldaria? Where-What on this good earth-"

Eldaria burst into laughter, "My dear friend," she grinned. "You needn't look so...so horrified!" Eldaria motioned for Miriel to enter her room. "Lilla is an orphan we discovered during our failed trip to Dol Amroth."

Miriel then laughed harder than Eldaria had seen her laugh before. "I'm so sorry!" she choked between bouts of laughter. "It was just so strange seeing a baby in your arms."

"I suppose it is. Still, you'd better become accustomed to seeing Lilla...I intend to take care of her from now on."

Miriel smiled. "You'll be busy in the future, then! Are you sure your mother and father won't mind?"

"Why would they?" Eldaria asked. "There's nothing wrong with watching over a few orphans."

"A few?"

Eldaria laughed. "Yes, Lilla has a brother and sister, but I suspect her brother will become a guard... so I won't need to watch over him much."

Miriel and Eldaria had begun to walk down the hallway, and Lothroniel had found them.

"Is this the sister?" Miriel asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Yes, she's known as Lothroniel."

Lothroniel stared up at Miriel. "Are you a princess too?"

Miriel began to laugh again. "No, dear. I'm not a princess." She took the girl's hand. "Your name is lovely. It's not unlike my Aunt Lothiriel's name. My Aunt is a _queen!"_

Lothroniel's eyes widened. "Really?" Her stomach growled suddenly, causing her cheeks to turn red in embarrassment.

Miriel only smiled and led the girl to the breakfast table, chatting as they walked.

Eldaria laughed to herself and turned to find her brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eldarion shook his head at his sister. "You have not been thinking about marriage at all, have you?"

"No. And I don't want to!"

"Eldaria...you have five months. By what magic is a perfect man going to appear in five months?"

Eldaria did not look up, instead keeping her eyes on the baby she held. "I don't think it will matter..."

Eldarion sighed. "Why? Because you asked Elboron to forget all romantic feelings he had for you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Eldaria stood up. "I'll give more thought to this matter when we get home. For now, I'm going to push that issue from my mind." She turned and left the room, leaving Eldarion to shake his head.

Eldaria leaned against a stone wall, hating that her brother had brought her attention to the one thing she didn't want to think about. She closed her eyes for a moment, holding Lilla close.

"Eldaria?" Imrathon's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh...yes?" Startled, Lilla began to cry and Eldaria hushed her, smiling apologetically.

Imrathon's eyes met hers. "When do you want to leave?"

Eldaria sighed. " I don't know...I'd like to leave soon. Eldarion wants to come with us, but I think he should stay here for a few more days."

Lothroniel and Dorion raced past them, and skidded to a halt before the opposite wall.

"Lothroniel..." Eldaria hurried after the siblings. "I know these hallways are fun to run through, but it isn't very respectful to Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn when you are that loud. And this hallway is right next to the Healer's House. Do you think the ill and injured want to be disturbed?"

"No...I'm sorry." Dorion and Lothroniel replied in unison.

Eldaria smiled at them. "I'm going to let Lilla sleep in my room...so would you like to meet Lady Miriel's family?"

Dorion laughed. "I've already met them, but I'll go along to talk to Lord Elboron."

Eldaria shook her head. "I...don't think Elboron is nearby." She glanced Imrathon. "If you want to find him, maybe Imrathon will help you."

Imrathon nodded. "I believe he was near the guard's quarters earlier. We'll go there first."

Imrathon and Dorion hurried off as Eldaria led Lothroniel to find Eowyn.

"Eldaria!" Eowyn embraced her. "I've been searching for you all morning."

Eldaria smiled. "I had thought to see you last night, but the rain prevented us from riding faster."

"Of course." Eowyn knelt to be eye level with Lothroniel. "You are Lothroniel, are you not?"

Lothroniel nodded shyly. "Yes." She looked up at Eldaria, then back to Eowyn and asked, "Is your brother really a king?"

Eowyn laughed. "Yes, dear, Eomer is a king. And a good one too, I daresay!" She turned to Eldaria. "Where is the baby Miriel mentioned?"

"I left her in my room to sleep. I'd better go get her though...I'll be right back." She hurried off, hoping that Lilla was still asleep.

Lilla was crying when she entered her room and Eldaria felt awful. "I'm sorry, Lilla." She murmured.

Hurriedly, Eldaria picked up the baby and walked from her room nearly colliding with Imrathon who happened to be walking past.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize you were leaving your room!" Imrathon told her.

Eldaria laughed. "No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention either." She shifted Lilla to her other arm. "Can we leave tomorrow?"

Imrathon nodded. "We can leave whenever you want to." He frowned. "Are Lothroniel and Lilla staying here? Dorion asked if he could come to Minas Tirith."

"I'd like to bring the girls...I've become attached to Lilla especially."

"Very well. We'll leave in the morning." Imrathon smiled at Lilla who was babbling to him.

Eldaria's eyes met Imrathon's and she sighed. "The truth is...I don't want to go home. If it wasn't for Elboron, I think I'd like to stay here."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I return home, I will have to give thought to...marriage. As much as I hate to admit it, Eldarion was right when he told me I need to think more about it. I guess I thought I could avoid thinking about suitors and marriage during our trip, but..." Eldaria sighed. "I've only wasted time."

Imrathon frowned. '_If she only knew my feelings for her_...' he stopped his line of thought, knowing how impossible it would be for them to have a future together and turned to face Eldaria. "I don't know how I can help you...but I can tell you that you must not waste more time...true love doesn't come quickly."

"How do you know that? Did you love someone in Greenwood?" Eldaria felt a pang as she said that, hoping his answer would be different than she expected.

"No...I've never been in love..." Imrathon trailed off.

Relief filled Eldaria's eyes, and she averted them so he wouldn't see. '_Why do I care so much_?" She wondered, not yet willing to accept the probable answer. "I-I have to go," She told him, rather flustered. Holding Lilla against her shoulder, Eldaria hurried away.

Imrathon watched her run off, forcing any ember of hope away. He had lost too many people he loved to trust hope


	20. Chapter 21

A small group set off for Minas Tirith very early the next morning. Eldaria was anxious to arrive before nightfall.

Miriel and Elboron accompanied Eldaria, Eldarion, Imrathon and the children, since Eldaria could only handle so many hours of baby-tending while on horseback.

After a long day of riding, they arrived in Minas Tirith just before the evening meal. Arwen and Aragorn were surprised, yet glad to see them.

"Who are the children?" Arwen asked, shocked to see them.

Eldaria sighed. "Orphans from Ithillien. Their mother died in childbirth less than a year ago, and their father was killed just before we were attacked by the bandits."

Aragorn frowned. "What do you intend to do with them? Shall we find a family for the children?"

"No!" Eldaria cried, then lowered her voice. "Dorion wants to be a guard. He's nearly fourteen, so he can begin training. I want to keep the girls with me."

"Very well. If you're sure you want that much responsibility."

Eldaria hugged her father. "I'm sure. Thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening after supper, Eldaria took Lothroniel and Lilla to the front lawn of the palace. Lilla lay on a blanket, chewing on a knitted doll, while Lothroniel danced about.

After a few minutes, Lothroniel pulled Eldaria up and begged her to take her to the ledge where the former steward of Gondor had completely his suicide.

"No, Lothroniel!" Eldaria frowned. "That place is-it's not...safe." Knowing Lothroniel was too young to hear the haunting story of Denethor, Eldaria evaded the girls questions and picking up Lilla, led her to bed.

"This will be your bedroom. You have to share it with your sister, so you must be quiet." Eldaria told Lothroniel. She placed a few things in the child's trunk and handed her a nightdress. "Put this on and meet me in my room next door."

"Yes, Eldaria." Lothroniel replied with a grateful smile.

Carrying Lilla into her own room, Eldaria wondered how exactly she was supposed to dress Lilla in the large gown provided by her maid.

Turning to the girl, Eldaria asked her to seek the help of one of the young mothers who were currently staying in the Houses of Healing. "See if they can spare some too large gowns from their newborns wardrobes."

The maid hurried off, and soon returned with a few suitable dresses.

"Hannon le!" Eldaria dismissed her.

Lothroniel appeared in the doorway. "Will you tell me a story? Mama used to tell me stories..."Her voice faltered.

"Of course." Eldaria picked up Lilla again, and brought the girls to their room.

After she settled Lothroniel in her bed, Eldaria began:

"_When I was a child, maybe a year older than Dorion, my family visited a far off city called Annuminas. Now, Annuminas is right next to the Shire, which is the land of the Halflings._

_Anyway, while visiting with Father's halfling friends, I met a girl named Rose Gamgee. She and I became great friends. One day, we decided to tease our brothers. I only had Eldarion, but she had many brothers. So, we convinced Rose's sister Elanor to lure the boys into the shire. You see, Father issued a decree that no Men could enter the shire. When Eldarion realized he had broken Father's law, he was extremely upset, especially after Rose's younger sister Goldilocks told Eldarion that it was a joke contrived by me."_

Lothroniel laughed. "Did Eldarion get into trouble?"

Eldaria shook her head with a rueful laugh. "No, I did. Eldarion used to think it was fun to get me into trouble."

"So does Dorion!" Lothroniel frowned.

"He'll grow out of it." Eldaria reassured her. "Now get to sleep!"

Standing up, Eldaria placed the sleeping Lilla in the crib.

"Goodnight, girls!" Eldaria murmured as she blew out the candle.

...

...

...

...

Eldaria walked silently through the hallway, hearing voices farther down.

"You promised her!" A woman's voice cried. "You can't go back on your word!"

Recognizing the voice as Miriel's, Eldaria crept closer.

"I didn't realize how hard it would be!" Elboron replied. "You can't tell me what to do."

Eldaria made no effort to control her anger. She stepped into their view and glared at Elboron. "What do you mean?"

Miriel turned to hide her expression. "Tell her, Elboron."

His face reddening, Elboron stammered: "Well there's a girl...a lady of high position..."

Eldaria's gleeful laugh cut him off. "You have my blessing, Elboron! Marry her soon!"

Miriel smirked in her brother's direction and turned to speak with Eldaria.

"He's known her for awhile. He wanted to speak, but thought that your parents wanted you to marry him, and that conflicted his feelings about you and her. No one knew about her until today!"

"This is confusing, but I'm happy for you, Elboron. I'm sorry for the mistaken feelings." Eldaria smiled and bid her friends goodnight.

"What kind of lie was that?" Miriel demanded once Eldaria was out of earshot. "I'm horrified with your excuse."

"Thanks for playing along." Elboron muttered.

Miriel sighed. "I'm not playing along anymore. You have to get out of this one by yourself."

Turning, Miriel stalked away, furious at the mess her brother had created.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxccxxcxxxxxX

A/N: Yes, it's an update! Looooooong overdue, but I'm sick and had a day with nothing else to do!

Love you all!

~Legolin/ DaughteroftheForest


	21. Chapter 22

Eldaria had fallen into a habit of sleeping late, for Lilla was having a hard time adjusting to her new home and slept fitfully. When Eldaria finally rolled out of bed it was mid-morning, and both of the little girls were up and playing.

"I'm so sorry for sleeping in_ again!_" Eldaria told the girls, feeling like she had neglected them. "Why don't you get dressed, Lothroniel?"

The girl nodded and returned to her own room. Eldaria called for her maid and asked her to dress Lilla. After dressing hastily and braiding her hair back, Eldaria knocked on Lothroniel's door.

Lothroniel emerged wearing a ball gown of Eldaria's. "I don't think this one fits." She frowned.

Eldaria laughed. "I'm afraid not. Since today is just a regular day, why don't you wear something less elaborate." She rummaged through a trunk until she found a plain blue dress.

Lothroniel took the dress hesitantly, her face betraying her disappointment in the dress.

"I know it doesn't look very elegant, but the other dresses are very uncomfortable and I think you would rather have a dress you can play in. Do you understand, dear?"

"Yes, Eldaria," replied Lothroniel.

Eldaria's maid brought Lilla back to the room, and Eldaria took the baby with a smile. Leaving Lothroniel to dress, she went back to her own room and drew back the window curtains. "Look, Lilla! You can see the whole city from here!"

Lilla babbled a bit, and smiled at Lothroniel when she returned.

Lothroniel laughed and took her baby sister from Eldaria. She smiled, answering Lilla's babbling in a soft voice.

"Come along, Lothroniel," Eldaria reminded the girl. "We need to get something to eat, then you two can play." She took Lilla from back from her sister and led the girl to a small dining room. "My family has already eaten, I suppose."

Eldaria filled a plate for Lothroniel, and had begun to fill her own when Eldarion burst in.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all morning!"

"Well, you neglected to look in the obvious place...I slept in."

Eldarion laughed. "True. Anyway, Mother would like to speak with you as soon as you can. She says to meet her in the library."

"Tell her I will be there soon!"

Eldaria ate her food quickly, then spoke to Lothroniel. "You may stay here until you are finished with your food. Then ask a guard to show you to the library."

"I will. May we visit Dorion afterwards?"

Eldaria smiled at the girl. "We shall see." She hurried from the room with Lilla in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eldaria!" Arwen looked up with a smile.

"Good morning, Mother," Eldaria returned the smile. "What can I do for you?"

Arwen shook her head. "No, dear, it's not that. I merely wanted to suggest something to you that I hope you'll consider." Eldaria's round eyes continued to hold her's, so she simply told her. "I think you ought to hire a governess for the girls.

"What? Mother, no...I-I promised Lothroniel I would take the place of her lost mother."

"Do not think I am trying to discourage you...it was a very noble thing to do. However, Eldaria, you are young, and children can be a burden if you aren't prepared to be a parent. And, you are unmarried."

Aragorn had entered the library and sat down. "You must remember, You were given six months to find a husband. Two of those months have passed."

"That's what this is about? You think I can not focus on upcoming engagement when I have children to watch over."

Arwen nodded. "You don't agree?"

Eldaria studied her parents for a few moments. Then she drew a deep breath. "Very well. If you will find a suitable governess, I will surrender some of my duties as their adoptive mother."

Aragorn began to speak, but the sound of Lothroniel crying interrupted him. She had crept in unnoticed and heard only Eldaria's last sentence.

"You are going to send us away?" The child could not contain her tears.

Sadness filled Eldaria's eyes. "Lothroniel...shhh. It's not that...I-" She trailed off, gently leading the girl from the library.

Arwen watched her daughter and the two children leave the room. "It is not like Eldaria to surrender like then when the problem involves something she's passionate about."

Aragorn sighed. "You are right. Ever since she returned, there's been a different attitude...a quietness about her. There must be something that happened they have not told us about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lothroniel...I'm not abandoning you, just hiring someone to help me watch over you. The woman will teach you mathematics, history, proper writing, reading, spelling and I will still be there when your governess is not."

"What about Dorion?" Lothroniel asked quietly.

Eldaria smiled. "We will find your brother and share the noon meal with him. I'm sure he misses you too." Hoping Lothroniel's dismal feelings would dissolve when she found her brother, Eldaria left Lilla under the watchful eye of a maid and raced the girl down the hallways to the guards quarters.

As they drew near to the quarters, Eldaria noticed Imrathon nearby. "Imrathon?" She called to him.

Turning with a smile, he met them near the entrance to the quarters. "How are you, Lothroniel? And you, Eldaria?"

"We've never been better," Eldaria replied. "As it happens, we are looking for Dorion. Do you know where we can find him?"

"I believe he is training in the back courtyard. If you follow me we'll find him."

Lothroniel skipped alongside Imrathon, chattering as they walked. "What kind of job does Dorion get? Will he fight off robbers?" She asked, a worried look filling her eyes.

"No," Eldaria interrupted. "Unless Dorion wishes for frontline battle, I will see to it that he is assigned a safe position here in Minas Tirith." She turned to Imrathon. "How is he? I intended to check in on him days ago, but have been distracted."

"Dorion is very talented when it comes to swordfighting, but archery is harder for him. I have seen to it that he has additional training."

Eldaria nodded. "Thank you. Will you continue to keep an eye on him? If he ever needs something or wishes to speak with me, you are to bring him to me immediately. I must not neglect him."

"Of course, my lady." Imrathon replied formally.

Eldaria shook her head at him. "Falling back into your old habit of formality, I see. Please neglect my title, you know I dislike it."

"I'm sorry. After instructing the new batch of guards, I'm used to teaching respectful wording."

"I understand." Eldaria replied. She opened her mouth to speak, then her eye fell upon Dorion and she had to pull Lothroniel back. "The training is still going on, dear. Have patience."

As soon as the instructor ended the lesson, Dorion raced over to Lothroniel. The siblings hugged, talked, and teased each other happily.'_'I hope they can always be that happy and carefree.'_ Eldaria thought._ 'If I'm still in the place of their mother when Lothroniel is of age to marry I will not press her.'_

"Eldaria?" Imrathon's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes...I'm fine."

He frowned. "Are you sure? You're so distracted, and if you don't stop twisting that cloth it will fall apart."

Eldaria looked at her hands and realised that she was twisting one of Lilla's washcloths. "I'm just a little...overwrought, that's all."

"See that you don't overdo it. You can be a great mother to Lilla and Lothroniel without being completely perfect."

"You sound like my parents." Eldaria laughed ruefully.

Imrathon smiled. "Then they must be right."

Suddenly annoyed at no one in particular, Eldaria called to the children. "We have to go. We'll be late for luncheon." She turned to Imrathon. "Remember to keep an eye on Dorion?"

"Of course." Imrathon replied. He watched Eldaria, Dorion and Lothroniel hurry off with a sigh. Eldaria _was_ definitely overdoing it. He hoped she had someone to help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_WELL, it's an update! Looong overdue, but it's here :) Hopefully life will keep calming down and I can work on a backlog of chapters!_**

**_Thanks to Lady Viola Delesseps for kindly pre-reading my chapters...you can never know how much I appreciate it, Vi!_**

**_Don't forget to read and review! Reviews keep me motivated ;)_**

**_Thanks to all of my readers! God bless each one :-D_**

**_~Legolin :)_**


	22. Chapter 23

"Dorion, look at this library! It's full of books, all tales of war I think." Lothroniel had insisted Dorion deserved an in-depth tour of the palace.

Dorion ran his fingers over the titles. "This one is a guard's account of the War!" He turned to Eldaria. "May I read this one, my lady?"

"Between you and Imrathon!" Eldaria laughed ruefully. "I'm just Eldaria, dear. Nothing has changed since the journey here!"

"Yes, well..." The lad look uncomfortable. "We're supposed to treat the royal family with utmost respect at all times."

Eldaria shook her head. "That phrase sounds like it came straight from a harsh rulebook. Would you speak to your mother so formally?"

"No..."

"Then please, in private, I can be just Eldaria."

"Very well," Dorion replied before Lothroniel dragged him away.

Eldaria laughed at the reformed attitude of Dorion. "I hope he enjoys guard training," she muttered to herself.

"Eldaria!" a voice called behind her.

"Miriel? I thought you were on your way home!"

Miriel shook her head. "Elboron went to Rohan, and I shall be staying here until he returns."

"I'm sorry...I've been so busy I didn't think to look for you! Well, we can catch up after the girls go to sleep tonight."

Miriel sighed. "There is something rather pressing we need to discuss, but it can wait until the evening." She paused. "Have you thought of hiring a governess?"

Eldaria threw her hands in the air. "You are the third person to suggest a governess to me today. Is it that obvious that I need help?"

Miriel grinned mischievously. "Yes."

Eldaria caught the teasing note in her friend's voice. "Please, it's not funny!"

"I know! You don't look overwrought, but I haven't seen you since you ran into Elboron days ago and it's not like you to be too busy for your friends."

With a sigh, Eldaria nodded. "I know...Mother has promised to find a suitable woman for the girls. I just don't want to pawn them off to the governess because I promised Lothroniel I would take the place of her mother. I'm sure her mother didn't have a governess."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! A few hours a day for yourself will do you good. And prevent me from getting too lonely."

Eldaria laughed. "Meet me at dusk in the library. We can talk there as long as we like, though I must warn you, I will not be able to talk the sun up like we used to."

"Of course." Miriel nodded. Seeing that Eldaria was anxious to follow the children who had taken off running down a hallway, she excused herself. "I'll see you this evening!"

Eldaria nodded and ran forward to prevent the children from toppling the statue around which they romped

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After supper, Dorion had to return to the guard's quarters. Lothroniel did not want him to go.

"Please? Eldaria, can he stay?"

Eldaria turned to Dorion. "Do you want to stay?"

"No! I like training to be a guard!"

"Then I'm afraid you have to let Dorion go," Eldaria told Lothroniel. "We will visit him more often, perhaps I can arrange specific times and days through Imrathon."

The girl sighed. "Mama would not want us to be separated."

Her heart breaking for the orphans, Eldaria replied, "You must not think of it as separation, only a job for your brother. You still reside in the same city."

Dorion grinned. "I can't tease you when I'm training, anyway. You should be grateful!" He picked up the book Eldaria had lent him and set off toward his quarters.

Eldaria turned to Lothroniel abruptly. "It's getting late and I have plans this evening. Why don't you head to your room?"

"Very well," the girl replied. "What plans do you have?"

"I'm going to visit with a friend...do you remember Miriel from Ithillien?"

"Of course...her Aunt has a name like mine and she is the Queen of Rohan."

Eldaria laughed. "You have a good memory, dear!" She led Lothroniel to her room and handed her a nightgown. "I will have a seamstress make you some new dresses, but for now, these will have to do."

Lothroniel nodded, looking at the sparse assortment of gowns.

Taking Lilla from the maid who had been watching over her all day, Eldaria left the older sister to change and dressed Lilla. Handing the baby back to the maid, Eldaria tucked Lothroniel into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, dear. I will see you in the morning."

After instructing another maid to keep watch over the girls until they fell asleep, Eldaria slipped from the room. She hoped Lothroniel understood she wasn't abandoning her to a maid, just taking an evening off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are!" Miriel greeted her friend. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Eldaria rolled her eyes. "Honestly Miriel, I'm not that late!" She paused. "I do have to get to bed at a reasonable time, so what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

Miriel took a deep breath. "Well, uh..." she stopped. "I was supposed to keep this a secret but-"

"Who insisted you keep this secret?" Eldaria foresaw where the conversation was going.

"Elboron, but you have to let me tell." Miriel frowned.

"I'm not sure you should..." the princess trailed off.

Miriel shook her head. "You will thank me later." She rushed on before Eldaria could protest. "You see, a few days ago when you disrupted my conversation with my brother, he lied to you. Well, not a full lie, but he intended for you to take it the wrong way." She frowned, hoping she was doing the right thing telling Eldaria.

"What do you mean? He wanted to marry some lady of nobility and I gladly approved."

"There was no lady of high position. I mean, there is. It's you."

Eldaria gasped. "No! He promised to let his romantic notions go...and he led me to believe-" she stopped, the pieces coming together. Elboron had played along by promising, foolishly hoping her feelings would change. "He's such a fool!" The princess burst out. "He promised me!"

Miriel sighed sadly. "I know. I was horrified too...But I had to play along. It's best to reveal these things when he's not around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Remember how I made excuses about Elboron's feelings that night?"

Eldaria nodded. She was speechless...Elboron had deceived her horribly, and she had trusted him. Now he was off gloating in Rohan until everything blew over.

"I should not have...but he's a terrible liar, and it was late. I thought it was not the time for that conversation."

"You should have told me before he left. We should have had this conversation with him sooner."

Miriel nodded, and thinking that Eldaria wanted to be alone, slipped from the room.

"Miriel, wait!" Eldaria called. Miriel did not return to the library.

With a sigh, Eldaria lifted a box of yarn from a shelf and taking up her needles, began to knit. Tears began to fall as she pondered Elboron's lies. She had trusted him and he had betrayed her. It was hard to believe that he would do something like that especially since she had never known him to tell a falsehood. She couldn't believe he had lied thinking her feelings had or would change, for they both knew that Eldaria despised liars above all. Anger rose in her chest, for he had run off to Rohan without so much as a goodbye. 'If he wants my affection, he should know better than to leave without telling me and above all he should not lie,' she thought. 'If his feelings were true, we would not have these difficulties.'

With that conviction, Eldaria blinked away her tears and focused on the blanket she was making for Lilla.

The sound of voices and footsteps in the hall caused the princess to turn and glance at the doorway. To her surprise, Imrathon and Dorion stood there.

"Good evening," Eldaria greeted them. "Is there something you have come for?" Her voice had an uncommon edge to it.

Dorion nodded. "I just wanted to see if there were more books like this one. He held up the book her had taken earlier.

Setting her knitting aside, Eldaria rose and searched the shelves in the small library. "Here they are...There are an abundance of Guard's accounts of the War."

"Thank you." The boy sat down on a bench near the crackling fire. He opened the book happily and began to read.

Eldaria turned to Imrathon. "It's late...Shouldn't he be asleep by now?"

Imrathon looked at Eldaria, concern in his eyes. It looked like she had been crying, and her cross tone of voice betrayed grief. "Dorion asked if he could read a bit before bed. I offered to escort him here. I'm sorry if we disturbed you...We can leave if you wish-"

"No, I'm sorry. I should not fault either of you for such a pointless reason." Eldaria knew her emotions were out of her control and hated that Dorion had to see her so distraught and agitated. She sat down and took up her knitting, intently counting stitches so she wouldn't have to look up and meet anyone's eye. After a few long minutes of silence, she rose and tapped Dorion's shoulder.

"I'm going to bed now, dear. I will see you tomorrow if you would care to join your sisters and me for luncheon." Feeling awful for her cross words, Eldaria feigned cheerfulness.

The boy nodded emphatically. "I'd like to do so."

Eldaria nodded and left the room. A voice she knew all too well called her back.

"Eldaria, what happened?" Imrathon had not missed the harried expression on her face.

Eldaria opened her mouth, and found it dry, her heart hammering in her chest. Looking at him there, his earnest eyes pleading with hers, she found herself utterly unable to lie to him. "Elboron has been lying to me and has now evaded me by running off to Rohan." Her eyes filled with tears of frustration and anger.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving? Elboron made it very clear that you would miss him very much."

Eldaria stared at Imrathon. "What do you know?" Seeing him falter, she insisted, "You must tell me."

Imrathon took a deep breath, unsure if he was doing the right thing. "Elboron told me you two are engaged and he was going to share the news with his family in Rohan. I expected you had gone with him until I saw you yesterday."

"There is no engagement whatsoever." Eldaria hastened to reply, not realising how important it was to her that Imrathon not be misinformed about Elboron's lies. "I suppose I will have to wai until he returns to confront him."

Imrathon nodded. "I apologise if I gave away unwanted information-"

"No, I'm very glad you told me. Thank you." Eldaria hurried to her room, completely shocked at the mess Elboron had made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WELL, well, look at that! Another update! Yay for the update, nay for the reason I was able to update so soon. Unfortunately I had to take a sick day over here...it's that horrible cold that's going around here.**

_**Response to Guest reviewer JaneThor: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you find Eldaria interesting. Would you mind giving specifics on what should be changed?**_

**Thanks to Lady Viola Delesseps for continuing to pre-read and critique my chapters...they're so much better after she's done with them! And thanks to all who take the time to read this story! **

**I've actually been re-reading through my story and have been thinking about re-doing some of the chapters that were written in a hurry. Thoughts? Any chapters that could be better? Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 24

As soon as it was light out, Eldaria ran across the hall to wake Miriel. She had not slept well, tossing and turning, thinking about how angry she was with Elboron, and how confused she was about Imrathon.

Miriel opened her door, groggily. "It's you. Of _course_ it's you. Will you please refrain from waking me up at such horridly early hours?"

Eldaria managed to laugh. "In normal circumstances, yes. Now, no."

"What happened?"

With a sigh, the princess gestured towards the dining room. "Why don't we talk over an early breakfast? It's complicated. Very. All you need to know now is that Elboron is the source of all my troubles.

"Very well. Just let me brush my hair and I'll be out. It wouldn't do to appear unruly in front of the young men of the city, especially Imrathon." Miriel grinned mischievously.

"This has _very_ little to do with Imrathon," Eldaria replied shortly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Take your own advice," her friend retorted and hurried to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's telling our family you two are engaged?" Miriel's face betrayed her complete shock.

"Yes, and he went gloating about to Imrathon, I know not why."

Miriel shook her head. "This was not just his idea. My brother has never lied this way before. If he had done this on his own it would have been a plan full of holes. For example, when we were younger he would joke about orcs in Ithillien all the time, but the jokes never made sense-"

"Elboron is much older now. I doubt he is the jovial lad of your childhood."

"True, but I still think someone put some ideas in his head." The two of them sat in silence for awhile, both caught up in their own memories and thoughts. Suddenly, Miriel looked up. "Eldarion."

"What?"

Miriel's words rushed out. "Eldarion. He told me he had a serious conversation with your parents the other night and perhaps he said somthing to my brother, misinterpreting what your parents had to say, and then my brother saw a way to get away with his comment about the lady of high position and-"

"Miriel, slow down." Eldaria could not keep up. "You think Eldarion said something about Elboron and me and your brother misinterpreted what he said?"

"Yes, if you put it all together. I am positive my brother didn't have truly villainous intentions."

"I will send for Eldarion at once- actually, the girls will be waking up...Can we talk after luncheon?"

Her friend nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you, I will see you later!" Eldaria hurried off to find her adopted children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen had noticed something wrong with Eldaria's attitude for some time, and set off to speak with her. She found Eldaria awake and up, but running back to her room.

"Eldaria! Here you are, running about as if you were a child again!" Arwen laughed.

Her daughter laughed. "I'm in a hurry, Mother, that's all. Do you need something?"

"No, dear, I just wanted to speak with you. You go on, though. We can talk later."

Eldaria sent a grateful look her mother's way and burst into her room.

The truth was, Arwen missed the time when the twins were young. They had been so energetic and caused much trouble in the palace, but overall had been delightful children. Now Arwen wished she had more young ones to raise. Eldaria and Eldarion had grown to be responsible, wise children, but she barely saw them, especially Eldaria. She was always running off to the children. And it was taking a toll on her, the dark circles under her eyes, the carelessness when it came to her appearance, distraught attitude- no it wasn't just the Lothroniel and Lilla. There was something else, too, and Arwen meant to find what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Eldaria walked through the hallway, Arwen returned, a young woman by her side.

"Eldaria, this is Cristiel...she is a relative of your old nursemaid." Arwen lowered her voice. "I thought perhaps she could serve as a nursemaid for Lothroniel and Lilla?"

Uneasily, Eldaria nodded. "I have expressed my wish to watch over the girls myself, but I suppose I could use some help occasionally."

Reluctantly, Eldaria introduced the girls to their nursemaid. "This is Cristiel, she will watch over you when I cannot."

Lothroniel frowned, then trustingly went to Cristiel and shook her hand solemnly. "I'm Lothroniel and this is Lilla," she gesptured to her sister.

"Pleased to meet you, Lothroniel." The nursemaid took Lilla from Eldaria's arms. "I assure you, your highness, the girls will be well taken care of."

"Thank you," Eldaria replied, then went with her mother to talk in the garden.

The two women made their way silently through the garden, then sat on a bench.

"What was it you wanted to discuss, mother?" Eldaria asked quietly.

Arwen smiled affectionately at her daughter. "I merely wanted to ask...Ever since you returned from your trip, something has been amiss. The things cared about before do not seem to matter, and you seem upset, angry even. Is there anything you would care to share with me?"

As her mother spoke, a single tear rolled down Eldaria's cheek. She drew a shaky breath and tried to answer her mother, but no words came. After a moment, she tried again. "I-I do not know what Eldarion told you about our trip, but when we were attacked, I was forced to kill a robber in order to save Eldarion. The guilt I feel combined with the trauma of the incident...It troubles me greatly. I know not why."

Arwen sighed. Her husband often spoke of the horrible and bloody things he had witnessed at a young age. Watching his father die at the age of two, fighting off the nameless horrors in the north, tracking the creature by the name of Gollum...even as a hardened warrior, these things came back to haunt him. They had tried to shelter their children from those things...Living in the Fourth Age meant there were few orcs and trolls left, yet now their own daughter was facing the incredible guilt that one feels when they have been the cause of someone's death.

In a broken voice, Eldaria continued. "Maybe that robber had a family. A wife and children who needed food..."

Eldaria." Arwen spoke firmly, putting a soothing, strengthening hand on her daughter's knee. The girl looked up with haunted eyes. "Listen to me," her mother said. "I do not know the feelings you describe, but I know and dearly love one who does. You ought to speak to your father tomorrow."

Eldaria nodded. "I will look for him later." She glanced at the overhead sun. "I must go...Miriel and I were going to speak with Eldarion over luncheon."

"About what?"

"Miriel thinks that perhaps Eldarion gave Elboron false hope regarding me and that might be why he ran off to Rohan."

A guilty look filled Arwen's eyes and she bowed her head to hide it. Quickly changing the subject, she said, "I will have your father meet you in the library after luncheon. Does that suit you?"

"Yes, mother. Thank you!" Eldaria stood up and set off towards the dining room, leaving Arwen still seated upon the bench. She didn't even stop to reconsider her mother's hasty reaction when she had mentioned Elboron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Hello, readers :)_**

**_It's an update! Apologies for how long it took for me to update! Real life has not been helpful lately :(_**

**_Thanks to all who read and review especially Tweetzone86 and Lady Viola Delesseps. They are both huge inspirations and great friends :)_**

**_Response to guest review JaneThor: _**

**_Thanks for letting me know :) I've been considering re-writing those chapters...we'll see ;)_**

_**Thank you to all who read and review :) it means so much to me!**_

_**~Legolin12**_


	24. Chapter 25

Hoping she wasn't late, Eldaria burst into the dining room. Miriel and Eldarion were nowhere to be seen, but Lothroniel, Lilla and Dorion stared at her as she sat down.

"Hello, children," Eldaria greeted them, feigning a smile. "I trust you were good for Cristiel, Lothroniel?" The little girl nodded. "And Dorion, how was your training this morning?"

The lad shook his head. "Are you alright?"

The question caught her off-guard. "I-I...ah, I'm fine. Why do you ask? It's not exactly a proper question, dear."

"Well, you have tears on your cheeks. I'm sorry if I was rude."

Eldaria hastily brushed her tears away. "Don't worry about it." she changed the subject abruptly, filling her bowl with stew. "Have any of you seen Miriel or Eldarion?"

Lothroniel nodded. "They were talking with Imrathon earlier, right?" She turned to her brother.

"Yes," Dorion sulked. "He dismissed our archery lesson early when they came."

An confused look filled Eldaria's eyes, and she swallowed a spoonful of broth quickly before asking, "Did he give any reason as to why he had to go?"

"He said there was a pressing matter to attend to."

The young woman frowned. "I'll find them later." Seeing that the children had finished eating, she stood up. "Shall we go outside?"

Dorion and Lothroniel nodded in unison.

Eldaria took Lilla from Cristiel's arms and dismissed the nursemaid. _I do not recall asking Imrathon to come help figure out Elboron's motives. _She thought. _Why is he involved? And why didn't Miriel send word that she wouldn't be able to meet me for lunch?_

"Eldaria?" Lothroniel's voice woke her from her musings. "May Dorion and I race each other when we get outside?"

The princess nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

As soon as they reached the door, the siblings ran off. Eldaria laughed and shifted Lilla to her other hip. Finally, Lothroniel sank down on the grass, panting. Dorion grinned at his victory.

"Imrathon says I'm the fastest of all his students." He proclaimed.

"You are," A well known voice said behind him. Dorion sprang up and greeted the elf.

Eldaria smiled and stood up. "Hello, Imrathon." She paused, then asked, "Have you seen Miriel and Eldarion?"

"Yes, actually I was just-" He broke off abruptly, staring at something behind her.

"What's wrong?" Eldaria asked, turning around to see what he was looking at.

Someone had ridden up and was dismounting. She strained her eyes to see who it was, then gasped.

"Elboron..." Eldaria wispered, not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed. She started toward Elboron, then stopped. "Imrathon, keep an eye on the children please."

He nodded, taking Lilla from Eldaria. Her reaction to Elboron's return puzzled him. She had been adamant that she didn't are for him more than a friend, but now she hurried to him with an emotion in her eyes that confused Imrathon. He loved Eldaria, loved her more than life itself, and though he knew a marriage between a princess and lowly guard was so impossible that it was nearly comical, he had unknowingly given in to hope, fancying that she had feelings for him in return- he stopped his train of thoughts, hope dashed yet again.

Eldaria had hurried over to Elboron and now stood there, her eyes questioning. "You're back? So soon?"

Elboron nodded. "I didn't make it to Rohan, if that's what you're asking."

"What brought you back?"

He sighed. "You."

Eldaria frowned. "Elboron, you promised! You said you would not push me if I truly felt I would never have romantic feelings for you."

"I know. I came back because of that promise."

"You did? Why did you leave in the first place?"

The young man sighed. "I was told that you did indeed have feelings for me. That you were mistaking your love for friendship. I foolishly believed this and left, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew something was wrong and that I needed to speak with you before I announced anything. Now I see that I was right to return."

"Right to return? What do you mean?"

Elboron paused, taken aback. "Well, you and Imrathon-"

Eldaria cut him off, her cheeks burning. "Nothing of the sort. I thank you for using your judgment and coming back. You've saved a lot of trouble."

Elboron raised his eyebrow as she dismissed his comment about Imrathon, obviously having his own opinion about that, but he said nothing more on the subject. "I'm glad I returned, then. Where is Miriel? I would like to speak with her."

Eldaria frowned. "I do not know where she is, I was told Eldarion, Imrathon and your sister were discussing something, but it appears not, as Imrathon is here." She led Elboron to the corner where the children and Imrathon sat.

Dorion was chattering about some guard related duty, and Lothroniel was questioning Imrathon about Greenwood. Lilla sat on his lap babbling and trying to pull the elf's hair.

Eldaria laughed, quickly lifting up Lilla. Laying a hand on Lothroniel's shoulder, she whispered to the girl, "Lay off the questions for awhile, dear. I must speak with Imrathon."

Turning to Imrathon, Eldaria asked, "I'm sorry we were interrupted earlier. Where did you say Miriel was?"

"In the courtyard, near the guard quarters." Imrathon replied. He turned to Elboron. "You've returned?"

"Yes," Elboron replied briskly, looking at Eldaria. "Turns out I was right to not believe what I was told."

Imrathon raiser his eyebrow as if to ask what Elboron meant, but Eldaria quickly distracted the young man.

"Go find your sister, and meet me in the library. See if Eldarion can come too, we need to figure out some things." She turned to Imrathon. "Thank you for keeping an eye on the children. Hopefully they weren't too troublesome."

"They were fine," Imrathon replied. "Except for this talkative one!" He pretended to glare at Lothroniel, who in turn giggled.

Eldaria smiled, and led the laughing little girl away. She didn't know that Imrathon's eyes followed the small group as it entered the palace again. She didn't know that he turned away with a sigh, a look of utter loneliness in his eyes. She didn't know that Dorion witnessed all of this, and the thought that Imrathon loved Eldaria crossed his mind.

If Eldaria had turned, she would have seen Dorion ask Imrathon about it, and seen the hurt and pain that leapt into his eyes. And she would have known the that Imrathon did not care for her as only a friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, readers, it's an update! A very long overdue update, and for that you have my apologies :-P**

**This story is nearly a year old. WOW! I can't believe it! In honor of the 1-year-anniversary, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing:**

**Lady Viola Delesseps, Tweetzone86, Lillalil, Borys68, all the guest reviewers and anyone else I have forgotten. You guys are amazing! I'm so grateful you all have stuck with me throughout this year and story, and for putting up with my sporadic updates. Love you all!**

**God willing I'll be able to update more often. This January has brought some unexpected challenges, but hopefully I'll be on an updating schedule by February.**

**God bless you all! Thanks again-**

**~Legolin **


End file.
